High School Musical Yaoi V2
by Muse Darkkness
Summary: En sus vacaciones de navidad Troy Bolton conoció a Ryan en la fiesta de año nuevo, al cual creyó no ver jamás. Pero este aparece en el primer día de clases. ¿Qué pasará cuando el castaño se de cuenta de que lo que más adora es estar junto al rubio y cantar con él?
1. Víspera de Año Nuevo

Notas:

Lo sé este fic fue subido hace mucho tiempo, pero como no sé muy bien el uso de Fanfiction pero después de ver muchos tutoriales en youtube puedo por fin darle conclusión a esta primera parte.

Recuerden que esta es una historia **slash o yaoi** asi que si no te gusta existen muchas mas historias que son lindisimas y que no son de este género, pero si has decidido entrar por tu propio mouse o dedito, espero que lo disfrutes mucho, mucho. Esta historia también se encuentra en Amor Yaoi.

Pareja: **TRYAN (Troy/Ryan)**

Recuerden un más que nada de esta historia me pertenece, el dueño es Disney. Yo solo estoy para darle sabrozura al mundo.

* * *

 **.:High School Musical Yaoi:.**

Cap. 1.- Víspera de Año Nuevo

En la sala de estar de un hotel, un chico rubio miraba aburrido por la ventana, tan ensimismado estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando una señora de la tercera edad sonreía detrás de él, hasta que vio su reflejo en el vidrio con el marco cubierto de nieve, así que el también sonrió cuando los ojos de ambos se conectaron y volteo a mirar a la señora de cabellos cortos y blancos esponjados que vestía un sweater rojo acompañado de un pantalón de vestir blanco y unos cómodos zapatos negros.

-abuela, pareces Santa Claus- comento Ryan levantándose del sillón para tomar la mano de su abuela y darle una vuelta.

-jojojojojo, ¡Feliz Navidad!-la anciana le siguió el juego a lo que ambos rieron

-pero… ¿no navidad ya paso?

-entonces feliz año nuevo mi pequeño Ryan- abrazo cálidamente al menor-es una lástima que tu hermana y padres no pudieron venir, hubiese sido lindo estar toda la familia reunida.

-si abuelita, pero ya sabes, no podemos predecir el clima-abrazo mas fuerte a la mujer y después de unos segundos se separaron.

-es hora de que te arregles para la fiesta mi pequeño

Ambos se tomaron de la mano y salieron rumbo a la habitación de este.

* * *

En el gimnasio del mismo lugar, un hombre adulto y uno joven se encontraban practicando básquetbol.

-por la izquierda Troy, sorprenderás al tipo que te marque-comento el hombre mayor, de cabello negro y ojos azules que botaba el balón y se la pasaba a un joven castaño de cabello algo largo y ojos azules, que se posiciono frente a él que al igual se encontraba sudoroso-lo vas a aplastar.

Ambos se preparaban para el tiro, así que no se dieron cuenta cuando una mujer ataviada en un hermoso traje de falda negra y blusa verde brillante con chalina del mismo color entraba al lugar dispuesta a regañarlos.

-¿por la izquierda?-pregunto Troy a su mayor, corroborando que la orden fuese correcta, además de que en su mente planeaba la jugada pedida

-si, el va por en medio y ya estás en el aro

-de acuerdo, allí voy.

Troy comenzó a ejecutar la jugada, tomo firme el balón y corrió a la izquierda con él para después lanzarla al aro, ante la poca acción de su padre que solo pudo mirar como la pelota entraba al aro y festejar la hazaña con un "woooo" por parte del mayor y un:

-bien hecho Troy

En lo que la dama se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

-¿viste?-cuestiono el menor, viendo en la cara de su padre la felicidad.

-espero verlo en el juego

-chicos-la mujer de cabello castaño por fin se acerco y ellos posaron su vita en ella-no volamos tantas horas para jugar más basquetbol

Ambos hombres se miraron cómplices mientras sostenían e balón, para responder al unísono:

-SÍ

-es la última noche de vacaciones, la fiesta ¿recuerdan?…-se dio una vuelta para mostrar su vestimenta y hacerlos recordar a lo que ellos pusieron la típica expresión de sorpresa

-claro, la fiesta- respondio Jack, mientras Troy con los brazos en jarras miraba atento la conversación - la fiesta de año nuevo

-Troy hay una fiesta para niños como tú, organizada por el club- Lucille se dirigió a Troy señalando con el pulgar sus espaldas

Su papá le entrego el balón, mientras el castaño miraba a su mamá

-¿niños como yo?

-adultos jovenes- corrigio –ahora debes bañarte

Troy tomo el balón de manos de su padre, dio unos pasos hacia su madre botando el balón.

-Vamos, una mas-pidió y levanto el dedo índice señalando el numero 1. Lucille cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba y ponía las manos en jarra-el último.

-solo uno rápido –apoyo su esposo

-haa, bueno

Troy volvió a repetir el tiro, giro el tronco a la derecha y luego giro a la izquierda tirando nuevamente para encestar, mientras el entrenador cachaba el balón

-excelente, lo volví a hacer

Una ovación fue lo único que salió de los labios del mayor mientras le entregaba el balón de nuevo.

* * *

En el salón donde la fiesta para jóvenes se llevaría a cabo era adornado por globos blancos, luces; que sonaba al ritmo del karaoke y las platicas incesantes. Se encontraban ya varios que usaban sombreros de todo tipo, vaqueros, genios, duende, princesas etc. Mientras que unos jugaban con el futbolito. Troy entro enfundando con un saco negro que llevaba sobre una camisa blanca abriéndose paso lentamente por entre las mesas donde se encontraban sentadas unas señoritas y varios bailarines mirando alrededor. Ryan por su parte también entraba por la otra puerta, vestido con un sweater verde claro que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos, al igual que una gorra dorada que llevaba de lado, pantalón de vestir negro, que observaba el ambiente, hasta que choco con un chico que traía un sombrero gigante rojo con una cinta blanca enrollada en el borde, que solamente lo miro y volvió a su conversación como si el rubio fuese de aire, cohibiendo mas al menor que con una expresión triste se sentó en un sillón totalmente desocupado que se encontraba junto a una lámpara de mesa.

-muy bien-dijo el amenizador, mientras los dos intérpretes terminaban la canción con una expresión algo molesta del chico al haber sido orillado a ese actuar, pero de su compañera dando besos.-nada mal para unos esquiadores-Se escucho el aplauso y ovación general, mientras las luces iluminaban el lugar y el chico miraba como ambos bajaban del escenario, para luego hacer lo mismo-¿ahora quien nos va a sorprender? ¿Quién?

Bolton se posiciono debajo de una de las pantallas con un grupo de chicos, mientras miraba de aquí para allá a ver de dónde salía la siguiente víctima, hasta que la luz de un reflector le dio de lleno en la cara, para alzarla rápidamente, al tiempo que se escuchaba la risa del chico que acababa de cantar dándole una palmadita de felicitación a Bolton

-no-fue lo que dijo el castaño para alzar los brazos en defensa y era empujado al escenario-increíble, sube tú

Por otra parte, Ryan vio que la otra luz paraba en una chica morena, de cabello corto y de estatura pequeña que se encontraba charlando con unas amigas, que al sentir la luz salió corriendo del lugar sin dar tiempo a detenerla, así que siguieron buscando pareja de canto para el chico que estaba subido en la tarima, así que saco su celular para mandar un mensaje cuando sintió una luz dándole en el rostro impidiéndole ver.

-si- se escucho al animador sobre las risas, pronto se sintió jalado-y tu -El rubio no sabía qué hacer, quería escapar de ahí, mientras la ola de aplausos se escucho-adelante

-yo no canto, hey chicos-se seguía quejando el ojiazul aun estando arriba, con sus compañeros que lo agarraban para que no escapara

-oigan, ¿saben qué? Me lo van a agradecer algún día-comento el chico entregándole el micrófono a Troy que puso una mueca de desconcierto - o no

Para nuevamente bajarse, al tiempo que se escuchaban los primeros acordes en piano de la canción. Troy carraspeo la garganta y miro la pantalla para comenzar a cantar…

Troy: Living' in my own world

Didn't understand

That anything can happen

When you take a chance

Al cantar esa única estrofa se separo del micrófono para retirarse que había colocado en el soporte, Ryan escucho atento la voz de su pareja de baile con los ojos cerrados, mientras sostenía firme el micrófono en el soporte para darse valor y entonó:

Ryan: I never believed in

What I couldn't see

I never opened my heart

Troy miro sorprendido a Ryan en cuanto escucho aquella voz que le cautivo

Troy: hhaaa

Ryan: To all the possibilities uhhh

Ambos: I know…

Troy se acerco para continuar cantando.

Ryan: That something has changed

Ambos: Never felt this way

Ryan volteo a ver a Troy, pero al sentir la mirada del otro sobre él, se volteo.

Ryan: And right here tonight

Ambos: This could be the…

Start of something new

Los dos intentaban mirarse, pero no se atrevían a sostener la mirada, como si se turnaran, primero uno y después el otro, dándose sonrisas bobas. No se dieron cuenta cuando se olvidaron de los demás y se enfrascaron en la persona que se encontraba a lado.

Ryan: It feels so right

Ambos: To be here with you…oh

And now…looking your eyes

I feel in my heart

he start of something new

Troy: oohhh yeah Now who'd of ever thought that

El castaño sintió seguridad con Ryan y comenzó a desinhibirse, muestra de ello se retiro el saco además sacó el micrófono del soporte y comenzó a bailar, contagiando de su entusiasmo a su par que también se comenzó a mover, al igual que al publico que tras ellos aplaudía.

Ambos: We'd both be here tonight…yeah

Ryan: The world looks so much brighter… brighter

Ambos: With you by my side… by my side

I know…that something has changed

Never felt this way

I know it's for real

This could be the…

Start of something new

It feels so right to be here with you…oh

And now…looking' in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The start of something new

.

Troy: I never knew that it could happen

Till it happened to me oohhhh yeah

Ambos: I didn't know it before but now

It's easy to see iiihoooooo

It's the start of something new

It feels so right to be here with you…oh

And now…looking' in your eyes

I feel in my heart

Troy conectó sus pupilas azules con las contrarias verdes, para comenzar a acercarse a Ryan me no se amedrentó, pero su cara se pinto de un lindo color rosado, que a ojos del otro se le veía precioso, pero un malicioso lo empujo hacia el castaño, haciendo que sus pechos chocaran.

That It's the start of something new

It feels so right to be here with you…oh

And now…looking' in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The start of something new

The start of something new

The start of something new

Termirarón la canción mientras se miraban fijamente con grandes sonrisas en sus labios, sintiendo la conexión. Todos aplaudían y ellos solamente se miraban. El más alto e dio la mano al otro para presentarse.

-Troy…

-Ryan… -tomo la mano ancha de su compañero entre la suya un poco más fina.

* * *

En el balcón del salón había una pareja a parte de Troy y Ryan que caminaban al lado del otro con unos vasos con ponche en sus manos, mientras los copos de nieve caían y se enredaban en su ropa o cabello (en el caso de Ryan en su boina).

-déjame decirte que tienes una hermosa voz-dijo Troy mirando con una sonrisa aun a su acompañante

-valla, gracias-el ojiverde solo se sonrojo y desvió la mirada- tu también, apuesto que en los musicales de la escuela todos se quedan impresionados

-no, no, solo la ducha de mi baño quedó impresionada, jamás había cantado, pero tu seguramente eres el más perseguido para cantar-comento inocentemente, pero se percato de que los ojos de Ryan se apagaban por un momento y ya se iba a disculpar cuando de pronto el rubio le sonrió tiernamente.

Dentro del recinto se comenzó a decir la cuenta regresiva para un nuevo año, ambos se miraron sintiendo la necesidad de acercarse al otro, Troy se acerco mas a Ryan para la costumbre de besar a la pareja a media noche, pero al ver reflejados los colores de los fuegos artificiales se mordió los labios y miro al cielo donde Ryan ya observaba más que ruborizado por la acción que tomó el castaño. El rubio volvió a mirarlo para decirle:

-feliz año nuevo Troy-lo abrazo, a su nariz llego el perfume a madera de Bolton, que correspondió al abrazo

-feliz año nuevo para ti también Ryan-menciono separándose lentamente sin quererlo en realidad, tomando la mano contraria y acariciar dulcemente los dedos del rubio que no hizo más que sonrojarse.

-iré a buscar a mi abuela

-yo también… digo, a mi mamá, no a tu abuela-Ryan le dedico otra sonrisa para tranquilizarlo y a si mismo-¡YA SÉ! Te llamare mañana

-¡CLARO!-respondió emocionado sacando su celular al igual que Troy que inmediatamente le saco una fotografía

-escribe tu numero- y le entrego el aparato, tomando el de Ryan para a si mismo tomarse una foto y escribir el suyo. Se entregaron sus respectivos celulares rozando sus manos y mirándose como lo habían hecho en toda la noche.

Troy se volteo para ver su dispositivo, cosa que aprovecho Ryan para escapar, ya que sabía que no se iría tan fácilmente del lado del castaño, al cual dejo hablando solo.

-¿sabes? Cantar contigo fue lo más divertido que hice en las vacaciones. Y dime ¿en dónde vives?

Cuando giro el rostro para ver a Ryan, este ya no estaba, cosa que lo desconcertó, como si él hubiese sido un sueño y volvió a ver su celular para decir tiernamente

-Ryan…

Al tiempo que miraba la fotografía del muchacho sonriente.

* * *

Nota: Espero esta vez si haber comprendido el funcionamiento de esta página y subir el proximo cap.

Besos con conejos.

Muse.


	2. Regreso a clases

Notas:

Pareja: **TRYAN (Troy/Ryan)**

Recuerden un más que nada de esta historia me pertenece, el dueño es Disney. Yo solo estoy para darle sabrozura al mundo.

* * *

 **.:High School Musical Yaoi:.**

Cap. **2.- Regreso a clases.**

Una semana después. Albuquerque, Nuevo México. Escuela secundaria East High

Los alumnos se aglomeraban a la entrada del colegio, esperando el sonido de la campana que marcaba el oficial inicio a clases después de unas buenas merecidas vacaciones de navidad.

Uno de los autobuses amarillos pertenecientes a la escuela hacía su arribo. Esperando por él, el equipo de baloncesto se hallaba jugando con la pelota y las porristas, cuando de pronto el camión abrió sus puertas dejando bajar a los demás integrantes del equipo. Un chico de cabello castaño acaramelado y ojos azules bajó alegremente y con una gran sonrisa, era el capitán del equipo: Troy Bolton. Mientras todos se acercaban para saludarlo.

-hola-saludo a Jason uno de sus amigos, mientras un chico moreno, con peinado afro lo llamaba para saludarlo

-hola, campeón, ¿Cómo te ha ido?- saludo el chico moreno llamado Chad al abrazarlo del cuello, mientras su mejor amigo aun saludaba a otros

-Hey chicos, feliz año nuevo-Saludo Bolton a sus compañeros.

-sí, feliz año nuevo felino… porque en dos semanas vamos a ser campeones y tu nos vas a guiar al infinito y mas allá- comento emocionado Chad entregándole el balón de baloncesto a su mejor amigo, al tiempo que uno de los del equipo decía emocionado la porra.

-¿Qué equipo?

-linces-respondían los otros

-¿Qué equipo?

-linces

Así que emocionados entraron a la escuela, al cruzar la puerta dos chicas hicieron su entrada triunfal, una era rubia de cabellos largos llamada Sharpay, mientras que su compañera era azabache de descendencia latina de nombre Gabriella, integrantes del club de teatro. Ambas vestían de manera glamorosa, bueno, tal vez la rubia más que la otra, a la vez que miraban sus nuevos celulares y mandaban mensajes desde ellos, y el equipo de basquetbol se abría para que ellas pudieran pasar a la vez que les mandaban miradas y sonrisas coquetas a los chicos. Y sin que todos los demás se percataran un chico rubio que portaba una boina deportiva iba siguiéndolas enfrascado en unas hojas que marcaban sus horarios y un croquis de la escuela, el cual paso a un lado de Chad, que al mirarlo pensó que era un ángel ya que estaba vestido con un jersey blanco, pero descarto esa idea al haberla dirigido a un chico.

-wooo~ -el equipo entero hizo esa exclamación al pasar ellas

-las princesas del hielo regresaron del polo norte-comento Zeke, un joven moreno uno de los más altos del equipo

Chad siguió comentando lo dicho por su amigo:-apuesto a que hicieron lo de siempre durante las vacaciones, ósea… comprar espejos-respondió el completando el chiste, el cual hizo reír a todos del equipo y las porristas que aclamaron.

Por su parte Taylor la presidenta del decatlón académico y del club de química, una chica de color y cabello largo, junto a sus integrantes que se encontraban pegando un poster, los miraron no entendiendo lo gracioso de la expresión

-los animales del zoológico anuncian un nuevo año… hum~ que salvajes

En ese momento sonó la campana dando por iniciadas las clases. Despidiéndose de sus compañeros.

Los alumnos comenzaron a entrar a los salones de sus respectivas clases. En el salón de teatro se aglomeraron algunos miembros del equipo de baloncesto como Troy, Chad, Zeke y Jason, así como Taylor una de las más inteligentes de la escuela, obviamente allí también se encontraban Gabriella y Sharpay. Tan diferentes entre ellos que no se hacían caso. Los chicos por su parte aun jugaban con su balón y Jason cuestionaba a Troy acerca de sus vacaciones de invierno. Por lo cual no se percataron del chico nuevo en el aula que le estaba entregando ciertos papeles a la maestra, una señora entrada a la madurez, rubia y de rostro severo pero afable, que estaba sentada en una especie de trono rojo, rodeada de vaporosas cortinas de alegres y vistosos colores.

Ryan se alejo de la maestra para tomar su lugar y sentarse detrás de su hermana melliza Sharpay. Al pasar a un lado de Troy, este lo miro embobado al pensar que era una broma y que Ryan, el chico más maravilloso que había conocido durante la víspera de año nuevo, no se encontraba con él en el mismo salón. Pero se vio interrumpido por Sharpay que lo saludo con una gran sonrisa diciéndole:

-Hola Troy

Y él solamente pudo responder con un simple Hola. Cuando nuevamente sonó la campana la maestra comenzó con su discurso.

-Bueno, espero que hayan tenido unas buenas vacaciones, en el pasillo tendrán las inscripciones para las nuevas actividades señor Bolton- lo ultimo lo dijo mas para Troy llamándole la atención, ya que aun trataba de averiguar si acaso era Ryan quien se encontraba sentado a unos pasos de él, lo cual ocasiono la risa de algunos de sus compañeros . Que al escuchar su nombre en la boca de la Señora Darbus se sentó correctamente y le prestó atención.- en especial nuestro próximo musical de invierno. Tendremos audiciones de solistas para los papeles secundarios y audiciones de parejas para los protagónicos.

Chad, que estaba sentado detrás de Troy lo miro preocupado y le pregunto quedamente sobre si estaba bien, a lo que su amigo respondió afirmativamente, cuando de pronto Chad hizo un sonido extraño con la boca, como si tuviera frio o algo parecido, ya que fue así como lo interpreto la maestra.

-señor Danforth, esto es un lugar de aprendizaje no una pista de hockey –reprendió al chico que se hundió en su silla, y ella siguió dando los avisos de la primera hora-también pueden unirse al decatlón académico de la semana próxima, la presidenta del club de química Taylor McKessie -al instante la chica alzo la mano feliz y atenta por si alguien comentaba algo acerca de su club, por su parte y gracias a la distracción Troy saco cuidadosamente su celular ya que sabía lo especial que era la señora Darbus en cuanto a esos aparatos y marco ansioso a un teléfono que esperaba sonara en ese mismo salón -les resolverá todas sus dudas

Y al marcar ese número tan especial, inmediatamente comenzó a sonar esa hermosa canción que había cantado junto a él en esa velada fantástica. Por su parte Sharpay y Gabriella también habían sacado los suyos para verificar que fueran estos.

-ha~ los temibles celulares han regresado a nuestro templo de sabiduría –decía mientras tomaba un balde de su escritorio y recogía los aparatos que estaban a la vista-Sharpay, Gabriela, sus celulares y además quedan castigadas- ellas hicieron muecas de desconcierto, pero entregaron lo que pedía la profesora sabiendo que podía ser peor, la maestra se acerco a Ryan que intentaba que su celular dejara de sonar, no era una buena impresión que esta sonara durante el primer día de clases-tenemos tolerancia cero con los celulares, así que nos conoceremos durante su castigo y bienvenido a East High señor Evans -así que no le quedo de otro que su celular acompañara al de su hermana y el de su mejor amiga-veo que su celular también está implicado señor Bolton, por lo tanto queda castigado usted también.

A Troy no le importo realmente, ya que estaba feliz de que Ryan estuviera en su misma clase y que podría hablar con él durante todo el castigo impuesto por la señora Darbus, pero justamente Chad tuvo que intervenir en su dicha, ya que para su amigo el basquetbol estaba primero.

-no… no es posible señora Darbus, su señoría, es que tenemos practica de basquetbol y Troy… -no pudo terminar la frase ya que la señora Darbus le interrumpió

-haa~ le daré quince minutos a usted señor Danforth, cuéntelos

En eso Taylor se burlo del chico diciendo en voz baja- tarea difícil para Chad, no que sabe contar tanto- a lo que Zeke y Jason la miraron molestos y la maestra descargo su enojo también sobre ella y azotando el balde sobre el escritorio de Troy grito:

-¡Taylor McKessie quince minutos!- a lo que la chica la miro sin palabras y los amigos de Chad sonrieron complacidos- ¿seguimos con la matanza? Las vacaciones acabaron alumnos, ¡Ya acabaron!... bien, ¿algún otro comentario?

Todos se miraron entre sí cohibidos y miraban al suelo, así que un dudativo Jason alzo la mano y cuestiono para aligerar el ambiente

-¿y qué tal sus vacaciones señora Darbus?-todos los demás le miraron sorprendidos de que hiciera una pregunta algo boba después de lo que había pasado-¿Qué?

Afortunadamente el timbre para finalizar la case había sonado y todos recogieron sus cosas para salir a su próxima clase, el primero en estar fuera del salón fue Troy, ya que quería ser el primero en hablar con Ryan al salir, y tal vez ayudarle un poco con la ubicación de la escuela. Por su parte el rubio tomo sus cosas para preguntarle a su hermana o a la amiga de esta acerca de donde estaba el salón de su próxima clase, pero al voltear la mirada hacia el asiento que ocupaba su melliza, este estaba vacío, así que suspiró y salió del salón dispuesto a encontrarlo él solo. El castaño que estaba recargado en la pared se despidió de sus amigos que se dirigían a sus clases y en cuanto vio al ángel de ojos verdes salir del salón y caminar contrario a donde él estaba, instantáneamente le siguió y al estar cerca de él le saludo con lo primero que se le vino a la mente

-oye-

-hoo~ esto es…

-imposible…

-no puedo…

-creerlo.

Ambos completaron la frase del otro, alguien de haber puesto atención a lo que decían pudo haber jurado que eran el uno para el otro.

-¿pero qué?

-mi abuela fue de viaje, y como no podía llevarme con ella decidimos que regresaría con mi familia, al menos hasta que ella regrese.

-¿familia?, ¿Cómo?-cuestiono incrédulo ya que conocía a varias personas de ahí y nadie que el recordara tenía un hijo como Ryan

-sí, yo vivo con mi abuela por algunos asuntos que son aburridos de contar- hizo un ademan con la mano restándole importancia al asunto, comenzando a caminar -pero seguramente conoces a mi familia, o al menos a mi hermana Sharpay

-¿Sharpay Evans? ¿Sharpay es tu hermana?... ¿pero cómo?

-es mi melliza, bueno, hermana fraterna, ella es la mayor

-valla, ahora que me dices, tienes razón, se parecen algo…

-¿Por qué susurras?-pregunto Ryan al ya casi no poder escuchar lo que su acompañante estaba diciendo

-haa~ ¿Sí?, lo siento no quise…

-¿sabes dónde se encuentra este salón?

El de ojos azules miro también el croquis, el aula que le señalaba no estaba lejos, se encontraba pasando el tablero de anuncios.

-sí, se donde es, ven sígueme- Ryan le dedico una sonrisa que lo dejo embobado y después de unos segundos decidió romper el silencio-y… te estuve buscando por todo el hotel

-Ho~, lo siento, a mí también me hubiese gustado despedirme como es debido, pero mis papás me querían instalado en casa antes de que ellos también salieran de viaje, así que tuve que irme antes de lo planeado.

-no te preocupes, no pasa nada.-Dieron vuelta y llegaron a la zona de anuncios, donde sobresalía uno sumamente llamativo, con cortinas rojas- pues bienvenido, y adivino, debido a que tu hermana es Sharpay, tu también te vas a inscribir para el musical

-¿yo?... no lo creo, las chicas me matarían si hiciera eso, por ahora solo me dedicare a ponerme al corriente, pero si tú te inscribes, tal vez también participe

-jajaja… no, eso es imposible.

De repente se escucho la voz de una chica.- ¿Qué es imposible Troy? No creo que para ti haya algo imposible- y Gabriella salía de detrás del tablero sonriendo alegremente- que lindo eres al acompañar al chico nuevo a su próxima clase, yo ya lo estaba buscando para ayudarle, no te hubieras molestado

-no es molestia-respondió sinceramente mirando con algo de cariño al chico, que veía a la otra con una cara de terror

La morena giro para poner su nombre en las hojas de inscripción para el musical.

-hoo~ lo siento, Sharp no me dijo nada acerca de que te vayas a unir al club de teatro Ryan.

-¿verdad que no tienes planes de hacerlo?- Sharpay apareció para inscribirse también

-no, para nada hermana, ya sabes yo no canto

Troy que miraba a las inseparables amigas, volteo a ver al chico por lo que acababa de decir, no creyendo lo que escuchaba, ya que sabía de antemano que podía ser incluso mejor que ellas dos juntas en un musical de Broadway. Ambas miraron complacidas al ojiverde

-Ry, tu salón esta por allá, no queremos que llegues tarde en tu primer día, recuerda, el abuelo no querría eso.

En cuanto la chica rubia dijo eso algo en la brillante mirada de Ryan se apago, cosa que noto el capitán lince, pero antes de preguntar, Ryan balbuceo algo como un "gracias" y un "hasta luego" para seguir su camino. No sabía lo que había pasado para que ese hermoso ángel de pronto se entristeciera, pero él lo descubriría. Así que después de varios chismorreos de las dos chicas pudo seguir su camino gracias a que tenían que llegar a la próxima clase.

* * *

En los calentamientos de la práctica de baloncesto, Troy y Chad se hallaban haciendo estiramientos para comenzar a entrenar, Troy de pronto dijo una idea descabellada que le venía dando vueltas en la cabeza desde que estuvo hablando con Ryan en frente del anuncio del musical de invierno, así que de una vez lo soltó.

-oye… ¿sabes que va a haber un musical escolar?... es cierto que dan puntos extras por la prueba

Su amigo lo miro como si hubiera dicho que debía hacerse un corte de cabello

-¿Qué importa?

-A veces es bueno tener puntos extras ya sabes por la universidad

-¿Tú crees que Lebron James o Shaquille O'Neal se presentaron para la obra escolar?

-tal vez

-Troy –Chad lo miro compasivo, esperando que su amigo no estuviera maquilando una idea rara- oye la música en esas obras no es hip-hop o rock, no es esencial para la cultura… es solo una obra musical con disfraces y maquillaje también no~ aterrador

-si lo sé-respondió esperando dar una explicación acerca de por qué tan repentinamente se intereso por el musical escolar, más allá de saber que la música lo conectaba con cierto ángel de ojos verdes- es solo que pensé que sería divertido, ya sabes… Gabriella me agrada bastante.

-los pumas me agradan- contraataco el Moreno al notar que se trataba de una chica, una melodramática chica que siendo sinceros no era mucho de su agrado –pero no de mascotas.

Después de decir esto tomo el balón que sostenía su compañero para ahora si comenzar el verdadero entrenamiento. Eso desanimo por completo al castaño que solo pudo suspirar.

-bien linces, prepárense… -aplaudió y troto al centro de la cancha para comenzar el entrenamiento, al tiempo que le pasaban un balón- vamos, eso es chicos

El entrenamiento comenzó con algunos pases, después tiros a canasta, cada uno de los integrantes con una gran concentración para dar lo mejor de sí mismos para la final, exceptuando a Troy que tenia la mente en el juego, pero se distraía rápidamente pensando en Ryan y en aquella vez que canto con el…

Coach said to fake right  
And break left  
Watch out for the pick  
And keep an eye on defense  
Gotta run the give and go  
And take the ball to the hole  
But don't be afraid  
To shoot the outside "J"

Just keep ya head in the game  
Just keep ya head in the game

And don't be afraid  
To shoot the outside "J"  
Just keep ya head in the game

U gotta  
Get'cha get'cha head in the game  
We gotta  
Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game

U gotta  
Get'cha get'cha head in the game  
We gotta  
Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game

Come on

U gotta  
Get'cha get'cha head in the game  
We gotta  
Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game

U gotta  
Get'cha get'cha head in the game  
We gotta  
Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game

Let's make sure  
That we get the rebound  
'Cause when we get it  
Then the crowd will go wild  
A second chance  
Gotta grab it and go  
Maybe this time  
We'll hit the right notes

Wait a minute  
It's not the time or place  
Wait a minute  
Get my head in the game  
Wait a minute  
Get my head in the game  
Wait a minute  
Wait a minute

I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game

I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game

Come on

I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game

I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game

Why am I feeling so wrong  
My head's in the game  
But my heart's in the song  
He makes this feel so right

Should I got for it  
Better shake this, yikes!

I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game

I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game

Come on

I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game

I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game

Una vez finalizado el entrenamiento de esa hora del día la mayoría de los chicos que tenían el ánimo por las nubes salieron corriendo a los vestidores dispuestos a darse una buena ducha diciendo la porra, pero el único que no se encontraba así era su capitán, que tenia cosas en las que pensar y antes de soltar el balón, suspiro antes de lanzarlo y hacer una perfecta encestada.

* * *

Gabriella Montez se hallaba firmando autógrafos junto a la estatua de la mascota escolar, a los chicos de grados menores que estaban enloquecidos por ella, así que pudo ver perfectamente como Troy Bolton el chico más codiciado y popular de la escuela se detenía frente al tablero que anunciaba su próximo musical que obviamente compartiría con su Best Friend Forever Sharpay, para verificar algo, lo cual aseguraba que se trataba sobre el hermano de esta, podía deducirlo, ya que ella era la chica más inteligente en todo el colegio. Así que haciendo a un lado a los jóvenes pubertos se dirigió hacia la rubia que iba a su encuentro.

-¿Tú sabes porque Troy Bolton miraba nuestra tabla de anuncios? –cuestiono algo exaltada, no es que no le emocionara la idea de compartir escenario con el ojiazul, pero si se trataba de algo mas y ese algo tenía que ver con Ryan Evans, Sharpay y ella tenían que actuar y rápido.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Sharpay estaba igual de sorprendida que ella-Ryan y el también la observaron en la mañana, ¿recuerdas?, esto es muy extraño.

-Sharp, no me importa si es tu hermano, pero si Ryan nos arruina el musical…

-descuida, no lo hará, conozco sus puntos débiles, él jamás se atreverá a dar la audición, te lo puedo asegurar querida.

Ambas se sonrieron cómplices y se tomaron del brazo para dirigirse a su próxima clase.

* * *

-dorado, mas dorado-decía la señora Darbus supervisando el castigo. Chad y Troy subían a un árbol a engrapar hojas, Sharpay y Gabriela pintaban una escalera, mientras que Ryan daba una segunda pasada a una luna de utilería, así que cuando paso junto a él le dijo- pinta, pinta-Y siguió supervisando que todo estuviera perfecto. Ese era el ejemplo admirable de un castigo al estilo Darbus.

El chico rubio estaba tan concentrado terminando su tarea, que se sorprendió al escuchar una voz femenina que le saludaba.

-hola, soy Taylor McKessie, un gusto- y le tendió una mano, la cual Ryan correspondió- no nos presentamos oficialmente, tenemos la clase de teatro juntos

-el gusto es mío, yo soy Ryan…

-Evans, sí, lo sé, tu eres hermano de Sharpay Evans, pero no hablemos de ella. Me acerque a ti porque eres nuevo y quisiera ofrecerte mi amistad -Ryan se sorprendió, hace tiempo que no tenía un amigo propio. La sonrisa de Taylor era tan grande que el también le dedico una.

-este… muchas gracias, me encantaría ser amigo tuyo- así que también le sonrió.

Por otra parte Troy que estaba ya en la cima del árbol miraba con detenimiento la escena entre ambos, sintiendo algo arder en la boca del estomago, como si un monstruo fuera a salir de sus entrañas tan solo al ver la cercanía de la chica con su ángel. Una escena similar sucedía detrás de los nuevos amigos, ya que Sharpay y Gabriella miraban con suspicacia la charla de esos dos, nada bueno podía salir cuando Taylor se acercaba a alguien con esa sonrisa. Así que nadie se percato de que la maestra se paraba en el centro del escenario.

-cuantos rostros nuevos hoy, espero que no se vuelva un habito, pero el club de teatro siempre necesita ayuda extra… y mientras trabajamos vamos a repasar los aspectos negativos de los teléfonos celulares.

Con eso último quiso decir que sería un rato demasiado largo.

* * *

En la cancha de baloncesto sonó un silbato

-muy bien- dijo el entrenador Jack Bolton indicando al equipo que se acercara mirando a cada uno de los chicos, cuando se percato de que le faltaban dos chicos- tenemos dos semanas para el gran juego… ¿y Troy y Chad?

Los jóvenes se miraron entre sí esperando a ver quien se atrevía a decirle al entrenador que sus dos jugadores estrellas estaban en detención.

-No lo preguntare otra vez... –al ver que nadie decía nada grito-¡¿Dónde se metieron?!

Todos saltaron de susto y respondieron a la vez sin mucho gusto-castigados.

El mayor suspiro, ya sabía de quien se trataba, así que salió del gimnasio rumbo al único lugar donde podían estar esos dos, los del quipo sabían que estaba molesto así que solo podían esperar lo peor.

* * *

-tal vez el ejemplo más horrendo del abuso del celular es que suene en el medio de un teatro- la maestra seguía con su perorata sin percatarse de que la mayoría de los chicos ya estaban fastidiados y estaban en lo suyo, incluso Chad dormía plácidamente en el hueco del árbol abrazado a su balón con Troy haciéndole cosquillas con una rama del mismo.- ¡qué falta de respeto!, el teatro es un templo del arte una preciosa cornucopia de energía creativa.

\- ¿En donde esta mi equipo Darbus?- al entrenador no le importo interrumpir el maravilloso discurso de la maestra de teatro, haciendo despertar a la mayoría de los presentes, y en cuanto vio a esos dos ahí perdiendo valioso tiempo de entrenamiento se molesto aun mas-¿Qué rayos hacen esos dos ahí?

-se llama crimen y castigo señor Bolton… además, el acercamiento al arte para el alma es purificación

-¿podemos hablar? Y ustedes al gimnasio ¡ahora!- ordeno a los chicos. Podía notarse a leguas que esos dos adultos no podían verse ni en pintura, eran tan diferentes.

Así que Troy bajo algo desilusionado al saber que no había podido acercarse a Ryan, de tal manera que jalo bruscamente a Chad para llevarlo al entrenamiento, el cual aun seguía dormido. Ryan le miro alejarse con una sonrisa en los labios mientras seguía pintando.

* * *

Todos en la escuela sabían que el entrenador y la maestra de teatro jamás habían congeniado y cada vez que tenían un "ligero" desacuerdo este terminaba en la oficina del director y este no fue la excepción. Justamente la discusión era sobre el apoyo que el director le daba el director a las actividades culturales que era mínimo en comparación al que le daba a las actividades deportivas, que era lo que reclamaba la señora Darbus, pero el entrenador Bolton decía que los castigos como esos debían hacerse en otros horarios exceptuando en la hora de entrenamiento, ya que se tenían que preparar para la final. Pero esos problemas nunca se resolvían (favorablemente para la maestra).


	3. La prueba

Notas:

Pareja: **TRYAN (Troy/Ryan)**

Recuerden un más que nada de esta historia me pertenece, el dueño es Disney. Yo solo estoy para darle sabrozura al mundo.

* * *

 **.:High School Musical Yaoi:.**

 **Cap. 3.- La Prueba**

Ryan y Taylor caminaban por los pasillos de East High, la morena se encontraba hablando sobre el decatlón académico.

-¿sabes? Nosotros jamás podemos pasar a la segunda ronda, es como una maldición…. Lo peor de todo es que podríamos llegar a la final si Gabriella Montez se uniera al equipo

-sí, pero ella no está interesada-comento Ryan tomando un jugo de manzana en caja-sé que es muy inteligente, pero eso del decatlón no es lo suyo

-sí, es una pena-dijo triste la chica-y a mí me gustaría que ganáramos una vez por lo menos, sería un gran regalo

El chico la miro con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios y después dijo algo que sabía que era imposible.

-Taylor, creo poder convencer a Gabriella para que se una al decatlón… tal vez pueda apelar a su lado bueno

-claro, si tiene una-Taylor dijo lo último con ironía, pero después se acordó de las miradas que Troy Bolton y su nuevo amigo se daban durante el castigo de la señora Darbus-oye ¿conoces a Troy Bolton de algún lado?

Ryan por su parte casi se ahoga con el líquido al escuchar a la chica

-por… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-oh, por nada realmente, lo vi mírate demasiado en el castigo, solo creí que se conocían, eso es todo

Una vez expuesta la pregunta el rubio no supo que decir, pero al no saber mentir muy bien decidió decir la verdad

-está bien, conocí a Troy en año nuevo, eso es todo y como quedamos en comunicarnos seguramente quiso hablar del resto de las vacaciones y en como acabe en la misma escuela que él, supongo que es eso.

Taylor lo miro como si no le creyera, pero su amigo le sonrió con el brillo de un sol y así se dejó convencer con sus palabras, solo de momento, sabía que había más en esa historia.

* * *

Después del último entrenamiento en la escuela donde Jack había alentado a los muchachos, él y Troy aun practicaban en una pequeña cancha de basquetbol que tenían en el jardín de la casa, el mayor aun hablaba del tema del castigo con su hijo no comprendiendo el porqué de la infracción, aunque su hijo ya le hubiera dicho que había sido su culpa.

-Darbus siempre aprovecha cualquier situación ara molestarme y eso te incluye a ti- comento Jack molesto

Pero su pequeño tenía sus propios problemas existenciales que le comían la cabeza, uno era el canto, la sensación de euforia que lo recorría al recordar esa noche vieja cantando al lado del pequeño y hermoso ángel de sincera sonrisa, el otro problema era precisamente ese ángel que más que un conocido o un amigo, deseaba conocer todo sobre él, sus ilusiones, aspiraciones, sueños, temores, fobias y amores, cada cosa que fuera de Ryan Evans, sabía que era algo muy diferente y especial, como si estuvieran unidos con el hilo rojo del destino. Y eso era lo que más le preocupaba, ya que jamás había sentido eso por una mujer y mucho menos por un hombre, Troy sabía que no era homosexual y por ello quería el consejo de su padre, algo sobre ser o hacer algo diferente.

-oye papá, ¿nunca pensaste en probar algo nuevo, pero tuviste miedo de hacerlo por lo que pensaran los demás?-cuestiono preocupado, sosteniendo el balón que le había lanzado el entrenador

-¿ir por la izquierda?-pregunto Jack pensando que el menor le hablaba sobre los trucos que le enseñaba a espaldas de los otros chicos-no te preocupes, te saldrá bien

El castaño se puso en posición para hacer el tiro, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no había entendido lo que le había tratado de decir.

-no, no, me refiero a hacer o ser algo diferente y que eso termine en un desastre y que todos se rieran y te vieran como si los hayas decepcionado.

-tal vez no sean tus amigos, a eso me refería con la charla de hoy deben cuidarse y tú eres el líder.

-pero papá, no

-hoy hay muy pocas universidades que ofrecen una beca deportiva y una estará en el próximo partido, ¿sabes cuánto vale una beca de esas hoy en día?

-mucho-respondió al notar que la plática se dirigía muy lejos de lo que había planeado, sabía que su padre quería que estudiara basquetbol en la universidad, pero ahora al conocer a Ryan solo quería que ese chico estuviese en su futuro.

-así es, concéntrate –dijo para terminar la charla, Troy solo suspiro, tal como iban las cosas esa platica con su padre iba a tardar un poco más y además tenía una plática pendiente con un hermoso joven para aclarar lo que sentía cada vez que lo veía. Así que solo repitió la hazaña que había hecho en el gimnasio de aquel hotel en año nuevo.

* * *

Era un nuevo día en East High y la sociedad estudiantil comenzó a reunirse en los salones para las primeras horas de clase. En el salón de teatro Gabriella y Sharpay como siempre adulando a la maestra con regalos y los linces llegando como siempre tarde, con un feliz Troy que sonreía ya que había entrado (sin querer) junto con su ángel de boina rosada y ropa formal al momento en el que la campana sonaba dando paso a la señora Darbus para advertir sobre que no se volviera a repetir la escena de ayer, y como ya era costumbre Ryan y Troy se sonrían y miraban como si fuese lo más importante de ese momento.

-… ahora unos anuncios-la mujer siguió con su perorata haciendo que esos dos despegaran sus vistas y la concentraran por fin en la de adelante-durante el periodo libre de hoy tendrán la oportunidad de presentar la audiciones para solistas y parejas-en este punto las mejores amigas se miraron sonrientes como si les hubieran dicho que grabarían la película que las haría ganar un Oscar- estaré en el teatro hasta medio día para quienes quieran extender las alas de su gran espíritu

Chad vio el momento de decir una broma su mejor amigo, así que se inclinó sobre su asiento y comento sobre el hombro del otro

-¿a qué hora vuela a la nave nodriza?

El castaño solo sonrió por cortesía, ya que no le había dado nada de gracia el comentario.

Una vez en el descanso, el de ojos azules se encontraba en su taquilla guardando sus cosas para dirigirse hacia el teatro, tal vez si Ryan estaba ahí le daría el valor para presentar a audición, pero al momento en el que la cerro Chad hacia acto de presencia con su gran sonrisa para invitarlo a entrenar.

-oye amigo, el equipo va a ir al gimnasio ¿Qué es lo que quieres que practiquemos?

-sabes- dijo el castaño caminando rápido, tenía que deshacerse de su amigo- no puedo ir, tengo tarea por hacer

-¿Qué?, Troy vamos, es el segundo día y ni yo estoy atrasado

-ja, ja buen chiste Chad-así que detuvo el andar de su BBF con un brazo y le respondió-nos vemos

Y se marchó dejando sorprendido su acompañante.

-tareas y Troy Bolton, no lo creo –murmuro y se dispuso a seguirlo.

Pero su amigo sabia de ante mano que Chad es muy persistente, así que entro en un aula y saludo a los ahí reunidos, afortunadamente antes le había pedido a un chico que saludara al de cabello esponjado para crear una distracción y el pudiera escapar, así que cuando el moreno se dio cuenta él ya iba bajando las escaleras. Así que escondiéndose llego a fuera del gimnasio donde infortunadamente Jack Bolton iba saliendo y al verlo fue tras él, pero su hijo no estaba cuando dio vuelta para decirle lo del entrenamiento, pensando que a lo mejor lo había imaginado y siguió su camino. Troy por su parte se escondió en la primera puerta que encontró, el taller mecánico, donde uno de los maestros lo vio y se giró para preguntarle que hacia ahí, a lo cual el capitán respondió que era un atajo y salió de ahí para llegar al teatro. En donde haciendo esa gala de agente secreto, se internó en el santuario de la señora Darbus y mientras miraba los últimos detalles de la audición los que iban a dar la prueba entraron junto con la profesora. Así que el castaño solamente se volvió a ocultar para esconderse en las gradas, a la vez que la persona a cargo subía al escenario para dar un ligero discurso sobre la importancia del teatro pero viéndose interrumpida por el sonido del timbre, el cual lo confundió con el sonido de un celular, mientras que una chica de castaña cabellera, menudita y de anteojos que estaba parada a lado de la profesora le informa que se trata del timbre que da inicio a las clases, la maestra al darse cuenta de su error continuo con su discurso, el cual constataba de las instrucciones para con las audiciones al mismo tiempo que presentaba a la compositora de la obra, la cual era la chica que se hallaba a su lado de nombre Kelsie Nielsen, así que sin más, dio inicio las audiciones para solista.

La primera en pasar fue una chica castaña, que más que cantar gritaba ligeramente y que no iba con el ritmo de la melodía, el siguiente fue Alan un chico de traje que recitaba la estrofa por su timidez, pero que fue descartado enseguida debido a que ni siquiera se sabía la canción pero a palabras de la maestra " tenía una maravillosa corbata", las que le siguieron fueron unas chicas una rubia y una castaña que con su estilo de opera dejo a todos sin escuchar y la señora Darbus le recomendó que participara en el musical de primavera no sin antes felicitarla, el siguiente fue un bailarín que impresiono a la profesora, pero que el no saber antes cuan largo era el escenario, se fue de largo chocando contra la utilería, siguiéndole una pareja de jovencitos que estaban dando una presentación bastante corporal, el cual al final les recomendó que buscaran ayuda psicológica al pensar que estaban perturbados.

El capitán lince se hallaba muy concentrado mirando las audiciones cuando de pronto sintió el cómo le picaban un hombro y al voltearse se encontró con una hermosa sonrisa que le cautivo y que al mismo tiempo hizo que su corazón, junto con su estómago saltaran de inmensa felicidad, mientras que la melodía del piano se escuchaba al fondo.

-hola, ¿así que decidiste venir a dar la prueba?- cuestiono Ryan, a lo cual el castaño negó inmediatamente con un movimiento de cabeza al no salirle las palabras, lo cual desconcertó al menor y volvió a preguntar- pero si no la vas a dar ¿Qué estás haciendo? Yo estoy para darles apoyo a las chicas

-yo… este, esperaba verte y pensé que tal vez estarías aquí, es que tengo una duda acerca de algo, pero no puedo consultarla con nadie y puede ser que tú seas la única persona que me la pueda aclarar

El rubio le miró fijamente intrigado cosa que incomodo un poco a Bolton

-una duda, que solo yo te la puedo aclarar… ¿y tus amigos? Digo ellos te conocen mejor que yo –entonces miro el rostro expectante del basquetbolista-¡oh! Es que es algo que solo yo sé ¿o me equivoco?

-si Ryan, es que yo… -movió su mano para tomar la de Ryan entre ella para decirle "creo que me gustas", pero se vio interrumpido por la potente voz de su profesora que hizo que su ángel apartara la vista de su persona para dirigirla al escenario y sentarse un poco escondido entre los asientos, invitando con un ligero movimiento de cabeza al castaño a sentarse

-para los roles de Minnie y Arnold tenemos solamente una pareja inscrita, Gabriella, Sharpay ¿Por qué no nos demuestran porque nos reunimos en este templo sagrado?

Las chicas sonriendo se levantaron glamurosas de sus asientos para dirigirse al escenario. Desde donde ellos se hallaban escondidos podían ver los preparativos que hacían las chicas para su audición, que incluso cerraron el telón, de pronto comenzó a sonar una melodía pop de la canción con la que habían estado dando la prueba, dejando sorprendida a la compositora.

-lastima, arruinaron una hermosa melodía-comento el de ojos verdes acomodándose mejor su boina del color de sus ojos bajo la atenta mirada de Troy, mientras la voz de sus compañeras se hacía escuchar.

Debido a que ellas hacían la pareja principal en todas las obras de la escuela se turnaban el papel masculino y en esta ocasión le tocaba a Gabriella, además que también habían ensayado una coreografía la cual comenzaba chasqueando los dedos he incluía algunos zapateados y actuaban conforme decía la letra de la canción

Gabriella:

It´s hard to believe, that I couldn´t see

Ambas:

you were always their beside me  
that I was alone with no one to hold  
but you were always their beside me

Sharpay:

This feelings like no other

Ambas:

I want you to know...  
I never had someone, that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I never someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before I finally find  
What I´ve been looking for

Sharpay:  
So good to be seen  
So good to be heard

Ambas:  
Don´t have to say a word

Gabriella:  
So long I was lost  
So good to be found  
I loving having you around

This feelings like no other

Ambas:  
I want you to know  
I never had some one  
That knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I never had someone  
as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before I finally find  
What I´ve been looking for

Do,do,do  
Do,do,do,do,do  
Oh,oh,oh,oooh  
Do,do,do  
Do,do,do,do,do  
Oh,oh,oh,oooh

A este punto nadie dijo nada ya que les había impactado la forma de la audición de la chicas, la única emocionada fue la señora Darbus que con su cara alegre les dio saber que ya tenían el papel en la bolsa, pero debido a que nadie aplaudió ambas jóvenes miraron matadoras a los espectadores que solo esperaban saber quiénes interpretarían individualmente cada papel y también aplaudieron. Por su parte Troy y Ryan se levantaron de sus asientos dispuestos a salir como ya lo hacían los demás chicos ya que Gabriella y Sharpay habían sido las ultimas, mientras la maestra preguntaba si había alguna otra inscripción dejando pasar unos minutos, Ryan no dejo de ver a su hermana y a la amiga de esta, que le decían algo a Kelsie que miraba asustada a ambas, como esperando algo pero al final ellas también salieron. La señora Darbus volvió a preguntar si alguien más iba a presentar la prueba pero al no responder nadie balbuceo algo como un "bueno" y comenzó recoger sus cosas para salir de ahí. De un momento a otro ryan tomo la mano ancha y cálida de Troy guiándolo al escenario mientras el chico se sentía flotar, en ese momento no escucho más que la voz lejana del ángel que decía:

-nosotros presentaremos la prueba señora Darbus

La mayor de los presentes miro al rubio

-la puntualidad es importante en el mundo del teatro señor Evans, creo que debería saberlo ya-en eso se dio cuenta de la presencia de Troy- además es una broma de muy mal gusto, jamás lo pensé de usted ya que su hermana es una alumna ejemplar, pero que se le va a hacer, no creí que el entrenador Bolton fuese capaz de semejante burla.

-no, es verdad, yo vengo a presentar la prueba con el señora Darbus-Troy por fin salió de su burbuja de ensoñamiento

-bien, bueno- se acercó a ellos para que les quedara más claro lo que les iba a decir-nos tomamos muy en serio las obras aquí en East High, llame a las parejas dos veces y no me respondieron

Cuando dijo eso el corazón de Troy se apretujo al ver que la alegría escapaba de los ojitos hermosamente expresivos del chico de alado

-pero él tiene una excelente voz- comento para que la profesora al menos escuchara la voz de ángel de su querido rubio

-en el próximo musical será-fue su última palabra y abandono el recinto dejando más que triste a Ryan y decepcionado a Troy por no poder que aquel chico especial pudiera cantar.

Estaba a punto de abrazarlo cuando escucharon el sonido de golpear algo y voltearon al escenario, para ver que la chica que había escrito las canciones se hallaba en el suelo recogiendo sus partituras, Ryan se tragó su dolor como siempre lo hacía y corrió a ayudarla mientras era seguido de cerca por Troy.

-Hola-saludo con una sonrisa como ya era su costumbre, cosa que puso nerviosa a la tímida chica, que se ruborizo en cuanto sus pupilas conectaron con las del chico de boina.

-tú eres la compositora- menciono como si nada el capitán, no le había gustado como la chica miraba a SU Ryan, enfocando toda la atención de ella sobre el- de la canción de Gabriella y Sharpay ¿de toda la obra?

Kelsie respondió con un asentimiento

-es genial… yo, nosotros queremos escuchar el resto -dijo ayudándola a levantarse- dime, ¿Por qué le tienes miedo a esas dos cuando la obra es tuya?

-¿lo es?-cuestiono ella confundida

-si, como el armador en el basquetbol, no es lo mismo el compositor de una obra

-¿el armador?-ella ni Ryan no sabían ni de que les hablaba

-es el que hace que todo se luzca-aclaro con una sonrisa, más para el chico que para ella -es decir sin ti no habría obra, es lo mismo en el teatro, sin ti no habría obra Kelsie

-¿quieren escuchar cómo debe oírse?- Y antes de que alguno pudiera responder, ella ya entusiasmada se encontraba sentada en el banquillo del piano entonando la melodía, ya que no todos los días el chico más guapo de East High te decía algo como eso y mucho menos tu nombre.

En cuanto comenzó la melodía ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos, dándole a los dos el coraje suficiente para entonar la letra y como la primera vez que cantaron juntos, Troy comenzó

Troy:

It´s hard to believe, that I couldn´t see  
you were always their beside me

Ryan:

That I was alone with no one to hold

Ambos:

But you were always their beside me  
This feelings like no other I want you to know...  
I never had some one  
That knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I never had someone  
as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before I finally find  
What I´ve been looking for

Do,do,do  
Do,do,do,do,do  
Oh,oh,oh,oooh  
Do,do,do  
Do,do,do,do,do  
Oh,oh,oh,oooh

No supieron en qué momento se habían vuelto tomar de las manos, pero se tuvieron que soltar al escuchar algo que no habían imaginado, la señora Darbus los había escuchado.

-Bolton, Evans, harán la segunda prueba, Kelsie dales el dúo del segundo acto, trabaja con ellos

Y como se fue volvió a desaparecer mientras miraba fijamente a Troy, ya que no se esperaba eso de él. Por su parte la castaña estaba emocionada y ya comenzaba a dar sugerencia sobre los horarios en los cuales podrían trabajar, mientras que ambos hombres estaban en sus mundos, uno pensando en cuando su hermana y la amiga de esta se enteraran sobre lo que acababa de hacer seguramente conocería el mismo infierno y el otro pensaba acerca de la reacción de sus amigos y su padre… por todos los cielos, su padre. Más en ese momento no le vio inconveniente cuando miro otra vez esa sonrisa que era dirigida solamente a él de parte de un hermoso ángel.


	4. Cambios

Notas:

Pareja: **TRYAN (Troy/Ryan)**

Recuerden un más que nada de esta historia me pertenece, el dueño es Disney. Yo solo estoy para darle sabrozura al mundo.

* * *

 **.:High School Musical Yaoi:.**

 **Cap. 4.- Cambios.**

Era un nuevo día en East High Gabriella y Sharpay habían quedado temprano en reunirse para ver sus nombres en la pizarra de teatro con los papeles asignados, se acercaron sonrientes al anuncio de papel rosado, pero se quedaron sorprendidas en cuanto leyeron que tendrían que presentar la segunda prueba y que Troy y Ryan también la iban a presentar, con sus papeles.

-¡HAAAaa~! – grito Sharpay al ver que su hermanito la había traicionado. La única que mantuvo la compostura fue Gabriella que comenzó a leer entre dientes por si aquello era una pesadilla.

-audiciones para la segunda prueba para los papeles de Minnie y Arnold, jueves a las tres y media. Sharpay Evans y Gabriella Montez, Ryan Evans y Troy Bolton.

-¡esto no puede ser!-grito la rubia

-¡¿no que tenias controlado a tu hermanito?!-cuestiono de mal humor la morena

-¡claro que si, ese Ryan es un traidor!

-¡te lo advertí Sharpay!-dijo señalándola

-¡no me señales!-aparto el dedo de su amiga hablando entre dientes-¡lo tengo bajo control, Ryan no presentara esa prueba! Mucho menos con Troy Bolton

La discusión que tenían llamo la atención de los amigos de Troy.

-¿Qué sucede?- Chad sonriente se acerco para saber de que trataba la pelea de las grandes amigas, pero en cuanto vio el nombre de su mejor amigo impreso en el papel rosa no salieron más palabras de su boca, su sonrisa se borro y salió corriendo. Importándole bien poco quien era la pareja de canto de su amigo.

Sus amigos que aun no se habían percatado de la angustia del moreno se quedaron mirando la pizarra fijamente.

* * *

-Esto no es justo-Gabriella se seguía quejando siendo ya la hora del almuerzo- y es tu culpa Sharp

-¿mi culpa? Ah~ no mamacita, nuestra culpa, jamás debimos haber subestimado a esos dos

-como sea-menciono Gabriella yendo a posarse en el barandal del segundo piso de la cafetería cuando su compañera se le unió.

-además dudo mucho que Troy quiera hacerlo, el es un basquetbolista y se vería mal que actuara una obra romántica con otro chico ¿no lo crees querida? Sus amigos dejarían de hablarle, el entrenador estaría muy molesto con él y su reputación se iría por los suelos

La morena sonrió ante el comentario de su amiga

-tienes razón querida.

En la mesa que se posicionaba a los pies de Sharpay y Gabriella se encontraban los linces almorzando o jugando, pero uno de ellos no estaba tan feliz que digamos, ya que tenía una lucha interna acerca de decirles a sus amigos su mayor secreto, así que Zeke recordó el anuncio de la maestra de teatro con el nombre de su compañero, capitán y amigo, que además estaba junto al nombre de otro chico. Pero lo que le dio más valor fue cuando la canción que ponían en la cafetería cambio, así que cerró los ojos y se concentro en la letra de esta.

You can bet  
There's nothin' but net  
When I am in a zone and on a roll  
But I've got a confession  
My own secret obsession  
And it's making me lose control

Everybody gather 'round

se unió a sus amigos para confesar su más intimo secreto

-si Troy puede confesar su secreto, yo también lo hare- tomo aire para soltarlo-… hago postres

-¿Qué? –eso sorprendió a Chad que no se lo esperaba, mientras que los demás del equipo comenzaban a reír pensando que era una broma

-adoro cocinar, hacer cualquier postre… galletas y pasteles de manzana

-cállate Zeke-comento uno de ellos

pero el siguió hablando -algún día voy a hacer una perfecta crème brulee

Sus amigos le miraron preocupados, mientras le decían que eso no podía ser, que él era un excelente basquetbolista, pero él estaba felizmente sonriente, al fin sus compañeros conocían al verdadero Zeke.

No, no, no, nooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
If you wanna be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo

Look at me  
And what do you see  
Intelligence beyond compare  
But inside I am stirring  
Something strange is occuring  
It's a secret I need to share

Open up, dig way down deep

-chicos necesito decirles algo muy importante-al parecer ya todos se habían enterado lo que había hecho el capitán lince y sacaban a relucir sus secretos mejor guardados, y Martha Cox, una cerebrito que participaba con los Brainiacs tampoco era la excepción. Que al escuchar la confesión de Zeke se animo a decir la suya - Adoro bailar y sentir el ritmo del break.

-¿eso es legal?- cuestiono uno de sus compañeros alterado

-es solo un baile- respondió ella- a veces pienso que es mas genial que hacer la tarea

-¿Qué?

-¡no!

-¡eso es una mentira!

Esas fueron algunas de las respuestas que se llevo por parte de sus compañeros que le decían que ella tenía que hacer la tarea y que era más genial que sus tontos bailes.

No, no, no, noooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo

Listen well  
I'm ready to tell  
About a need that I cannot deny  
Dude, there's no explanation  
For this awesome sensation  
But I'm ready to let it fly

Speak your mind and you'll be heard 

Otro de los que abrían su Corazón para decir lo que les gustaba hacer era Dylan Thomas un skateboard de rizos, que sentado sobre la mesa llamo a sus amigos para confesarse.

-bien, si Troy quiere ser cantante, también voy a confesarme… toco el chelo.

-asombroso-comento uno de sus amigos

-¿Qué es eso?-cuestiono otro que no sabía que era o con que se comía esa palabra

Dylan hizo el movimiento del arco contra las cuerdas del chelo

-¡¿una sierra?!-dijeron asombrados de lo peligroso de la maniobra. A lo que Dylan sonrió.

-no viejo, es un gran violín

-¿Qué?

-ya no sigas

-valla broma

Era lo que decían sus amigos, pero solo de broma, si su amigo le gustaba eso, ¡que más! Pero a uno se le ocurrió preguntar

-¿tienes que usar disfraz?

-solo traje-respondió sonriente. Eso fue lo que más altero a sus compañeros. Ellos jamás debían usar eso, eran skates, un traje era antinatural.

No, no, no, nooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
If you wanna be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo

No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo

This is not what I want  
This is not what I planned  
And I just gotta say  
I do not understand  
Something is really...  
Something's not right  
...really wrong 

Por su parte las chicas miraban desde su posición privilegiada todas y cada una de las confesiones que hacia el cuerpo estudiantil, y no les gustaba mucho lo que sucedía

And we gotta get things  
Back where they belong  
We can do it

Gotta play  
Stick with what you know  
We can do it  
Hip hop hooray!?  
She has got to go  
We can do it  
Creme Brulee?  
Keep your voice down low

Not another peep  
No, not another word  
No, not another sound  
No  
Everybody quiet!

En ese momento Ryan y Taylor entraron con su almuerzo, a lo que el rubio se quedo sorprendido con el alboroto que había en la cafetería.

-¿Qué sucede?

-creo que deberías saberlo, se trata sobre tu amigo

-¿de Troy? ¿Qué hizo?- la chica lo miro esperando que comprendiera-oh~ se trata de la segunda prueba ¿verdad?

-si, así es

De pronto se escucho la voz de Sharpay Evans que gritaba:

-¡Ryan!

Eso espanto al chico que comenzó a correr entre la gente esperando escapar de su hermana, aun sin saber donde estaba ella, que bajaba as escaleras junto con gbriella.

Noooooooooooooo, no, no, no  
Sick to the stuff you know  
If you want to be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, oh no  
Stick to the status quo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status  
Stick to the status  
Stick to the status quo

-Ryan- repitió su melliza detrás de él. El chico se detuvo asustado sobre un charco de leche, el cual hizo que resbalara lanzando su canastilla de papas fritas al aire cuando intento sostenerse, las papas cayeron sobre el traje de flores de su hermana. Que solo grito al ver que su outfit nuevo se encontraba embarrado de mayonesa y queso amarillo, dejando que toda la atención se posara en ella, mientras se reían.-¡RYAN EVANS!-

-¡lo siento Sharp, lo siento!-Ryan comento alterado tratando de ayudar a su hermana mayor a quitarse la suciedad de su traje, sin percatarse que todos comenzaron a murmurar al conocer quién era el chico con el que Troy Bolton había dado la prueba para el musical.

En ese momento llego Troy que al ver lo que había sucedido caminaba hacia ryan para ayudarlo a salir de esa, pero Chad al mirar a sus intenciones lo detuvo

-no, no te metas, hay demasiado drama ahí.

Y se dejo guiar en lo que la maestra Darbus hizo su aparición para saber qué era lo que sucedía.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- demando saber con su potente voz.

Sharpay miraba disgustada a su hermano que sostenía la canastilla de papas fritas que la miraba aterrado por lo cual no se percataron de la sonrisa burlona de Taylor hacia Sharpay y la de Gabriella hacia Ryan.

-sucede que Ryan me lanzo su almuerzo, a propósito- la rubia que había perdido el glamur se dirigió a la profesora que ahogo un grito al saber que esas manchas eran difíciles de quitar-a él no le interesa el teatro, solo quiere superarme y Troy y sus basquetbolistas buscan sabotear el musical… ¿Por qué cree que adicionó?

-se… señora Darbus, eso no es cierto-intento decir Ryan pero se vio interrumpido por su hermana.

-después de todo lo que usted trabajo… es todo esto muy injusto.

Salió hecha una furia de ahí, pero satisfecha cuando escucho a la profesora decir

-señor Evans, castigado, a detención, de inmediato.- Lo cual dejo sorprendido al chico, pero más a otro que le pregunto a su mejor amigo lo que sucedía

-¿Qué sucede?-cuestiono Chad dispuesto a sacar todo su enojo-sucede que tu faltas al entrenamiento y te postulas a un horrible musical a nuestras espaldas y peor aun con ESE chico… ¡con un chico Troy! ¿En qué pensabas? Y ahí no acaba la cosa, además la gente se está confesando- en eso tomo a Zeke que pasaba por ahí para ir a saludar al skateboard- y Zeke, Zeke hace postres… creme brulee

-¿Qué es eso?- cuestiono confundido mirando a su otro moreno amigo

-oh~ es un flan cremoso que tiene caramelo, es una verdadera delicia-menciono orgulloso mostrándoles un pequeño bowl con su postre

-genial- menciono el castaño alegre por conocer una parte de su amigo que no conocía y que lo sorprendió.

-calla Zeke- el único que no estaba contento por ello era Chad. Así que el más alto de los tres fue a sentarse con los skate a hacer nuevos amigos.- ¿vez lo que pasa aquí? Nuestro equipo se está separando porque tu quieres cantar… oye, hasta los actores y los sabelotodo creen que ahora pueden… hablarnos, los de las patinetas nos saludan ahora las personas hacen cosas, cosas que no deben hacer, como por ejemplo tu… dime ¿tu sales con ese chico? Eso es algo que no deberías hacer…. Y mientras piensas en él y en el musical nosotros tenemos una final en menos de una semana, y si es una broma para Darbus, es muy buena, pero ya déjala, basta.

Se levanto enojado de su asiento en el comedor para retirarse, creía que era el mejor amigo del castaño como para que le contara esas cosas.

-y recuérdalo Troy… tú no eres gay.

El castaño miro cabizbajo el almuerzo que le había mandado su mamá, Chad lo había dejado pensando más en la última frase que le dijo que en toda la conversación que tuvieron.

* * *

Por su parte, la señora Darbus se atrevía a entrar por vez primera a las duchas de hombres de la escuela, ya que creía necesario tener una charla con el entrenador Jack Bolton. Pero casi sale al ver a varios chicos desnudos, solo cubriéndose con una simple toalla. Pero armándose de valor se adentro en las duchas hasta la oficina del entrenador. El cual comía un emparedado de pan blanco que Lucille, su esposa, le había preparado.

La maestra quería saber las intenciones de la audición de Troy, el hijo del entrenador, en su musical, si quería sabotearlo ella lo sabría y lo detendría, su musical no era un lugar para hacer bromas pesadas. Pero se sorprendió al saber que el entrenador no tenía ni idea de que su hijo y jugador estrella había audicionado, y mucho menos que cantara. Al final termino más molesta de lo que estaba ya que el hombre se comenzó a burlar del título de su musical y salió espantando a uno que otro jovencito que no sabía nada de modales.

* * *

Por su parte Sharpay estaba en su taquilla sacando algunas prendas que tenia de emergencia por si acaso, en eso Zeke Baloy se acerco a ella par a invitarla a salir.

-hola Sharpay, estuve pensando que si Troy Bolton estará en tu obra

-Troy Bolton no estará en mi obra- señalo molesta

-de acuerdo, ehm~… pues pensé que tal vez podrías ver basquetbol

En eso, la chica lo miro como si estuviese diciendo una barbaridad. Y le sonrió.

-prefiero quitarme las pestañas

-¿eso no sería muy doloroso?

-¡esfúmate chico, vete!-cerro su taquilla con fuerza para ir hacia el baño

-hago postres… y pasteles.

Zeke suspiro decepcionado, creía ingenuamente que la chica que le gustaba le diría que si a la primera.

* * *

En cuanto Ryan salió de detención se dirigió a su casillero para tomar los libros de su clase de español, ya algo desanimado por su día, seguramente si su padres estuvieran en su casa también lo castigarían. Suspiro mientras veía como una nota caía al suelo. Era para el de parte de Troy que lo invitaba a la azotea de la escuela en el próximo descanso. Así que sonriente guardo la nota y fue a su siguiente clase esperando paciente que pasara la siguiente hora. La cual paso rápidamente y pronto se vio subiendo las escaleras hacia la azotea, en la cual antes de llegar pudo percibir el aroma a flores y plantas frescas del ambiente.

-vaya Troy, es un lugar muy lindo-menciono antes siquiera de verlo

-sí, lo es, lo mejor de todo es que es tan secreto que mis amigos no saben que existe.-dijo tomándolo de la mano para dirigirlo a la banca que había en el lugar.

-valla con ellos, seguro hicieron un alboroto cuando se enteraron de que habías hecho la prueba para el musical.

-ja, ja, ja seguro los conoces más que yo... tienes razón, hicieron un alboroto, y el mas conmocionado fue Chad-al ver que no le había entendido añadió- el es mi mejor amigo, nos conocemos desde el jardín de infantes.

-oh~ ya veo, pero si son tus amigos, tus verdaderos amigos deben aceptar lo que quieras hacer Troy… y lo lamento, también es mi culpa que tengas este problema con ellos, yo te obligue a cantar conmigo, tenía que hacerlo, disculparme contigo-menciono agachando la mirada, a lo que al castaño rompió el corazón, nada de eso era culpa de ese ángel.

-no, no es tu culpa Ryan- intento calmarlo y lo tomo de las mejillas para que lo mirara- jamás Ryan, jamás será tu culpa, esto hubiera pasado de cualquier manera. Pero dejemos esta conversación ¿te parece?

Ryan asintió acercándose un poco más a Troy, hasta que sintió sus rodillas chocar contra el muslo izquierdo de su compañero

-¿recuerdas que dejamos una conversación pendiente en el teatro? Tengo una duda, de la cual solo tú tienes la respuesta, se que eres una persona muy especial y es por ello que me siento muy bien estando contigo

-Troy-susurro el rubio de ojos verdes casi sintiendo el aliento a menta del capitán lince, viendo como el sol daba en el cabello castaño dándole un brillo muy especial.

El de ojos azules observaba a su acompañante, si creía que era un ángel, con la luz solar que lograban traspasar las hojas de las plantas tatuando la hermosamente pálida piel del menor, pareciera que un aura misteriosa le rodeaba. Así que acaricio tiernamente la mejilla de Ryan.

-yo… yo creo que tu, que tu Ryan me… no sé cómo decirlo.

-Troy ¿cantaras conmigo en la segunda prueba?-cuestiono entusiasmado, pero en sus ojos se podía ver claramente el miedo que tenia a que le dijera que no

-si Ryan, te lo prometo- le sonrió tiernamente, a lo que recibió un sonrojo de parte del otro- te lo prometo

En eso sonó la campana que anunciaba la nueva clase, dándose cuenta del tono de voz bajo que habían mantenido durante todo ese tiempo. Teniendo que separarse para bajar corriendo antes de que los regañaran.


	5. Engaños y renuncias

Notas:

Pareja: **TRYAN (Troy/Ryan)**

Recuerden un más que nada de esta historia me pertenece, el dueño es Disney. Yo solo estoy para darle sabrozura al mundo.

* * *

 **.:High School Musical Yaoi:.**

 **Cap. 5.- Engaños y renuncias.**

-¿Cómo te atreves a hacernos algo así Ryan? ¿Acaso te hicimos algo como para que nos traicionaras?-cuestiono Sharpay tomando a su hermano del hombro y acorralarlo contra las taquillas

El menor por su parte la miro atemorizado, sabía que el castigo de la profesora Darbus no era la venganza por parte de las chicas

-Sha… Sharpay ¿Qué haces? Tengo que ir… a mi clase de… tengo que llamar a la abuela-mintió evidentemente, cosa que su hermana notó.

-por favor Ryan, ambos sabemos que estas mintiendo, tú no eres de ese tipo de personas, no eres un actor.

Lo dicho por su gemela lo molesto de sobremanera, si no fuera por él seguramente su hermana no sería la reina del drama ya que Ryan había sido el que convenció a sus padres para que ambos tomaran clases de baile, canto y actuación.

-¿sabes que Sharpay? Ya me canse de esto, puedes recordarme todo lo que quieras el accidente que causé… pero ya es hora de avanzar, no quiero seguir estancado en el pasado, ya no quiero, no puedo-diciendo esto quitó la delicada mano con manicura recién hecha de su hombro-lo siento Sharp, pero no importa todo lo que me amenaces, no importan las veces que logres que me castiguen, yo presentare la segunda prueba.

Se alejó para ir a practicar con Kelsie al salón de música dejando con la palabra en la boca a la rubia, que haciendo una rabieta golpeo con el puño cerrado el locker más cercano a ella, lastimándose los nudillos. Ryan no lo sabía, pero había hecho enojar a las reinas del drama.

* * *

Troy por su parte sabía que un detalle del castigo que le había impuesto la maestra Darbus a Ryan era ayudar a los de escenografía, así que unas que otras tardes se quedaba ayudando para poder mirar al hermoso ángel que era su nuevo amigo descuidando de sobremanera sus entrenamientos con el equipo, cosa que comenzó a molestar a su papá, ya que su hijo debería ser un gran basquetbolista, había nacido con ese don que lo llevaría a la cima pero este pareciera que no quería esforzarse más ya que se saltaba las prácticas y no podía permitírselo por el equipo… por su futuro, que lograra ser lo que él no pudo de joven.

Y se molestó más cuando al término de la práctica del día lo vio llegar apresurado, lo peor era que no confiaba en el como para decirle donde había estado toda la tarde.

-bien… hem… yo hare unos tiros-le comento el capitán en cuanto llegó a su posición

-creo que se lo debes al equipo-el entrenador enojado fue lo último que dijo antes de seguir a los demás integrantes del equipo, dejando a Troy solo en la cancha.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta el menor de los Bolton comenzó a hacer unas encestadas y después pudo escuchar unos ligeros pasos que se acercaban por detrás de sí.

-valla, así que este es el gran escenario de Troy Bolton-una dulce voz varonil llenó la cancha

-oh~ Ryan, eres tu-se alegró de que fuera él- sí, este normalmente es mi escenario… o sucia cancha, como quieras llamarla.

Ese chiste provocó una agradable risa por parte del rubio, lo cual le hizo olvidarse de sus responsabilidades.

-jamás he podido encestar, ni siquiera en las clases, soy mejor en el béisbol.

-¿en serio?-su sorpresa se hizo notar en su voz-pues yo podría enseñarte, ven acá

Le tendió la mano, la cual Ryan aceptó gustoso, se sentía seguro a lado del capitán. Troy abrazo por la espalda al de menor estatura y ambos tomaron el balón, el jugador de basquetbol posó sus manos sobre las manos suaves del rubio.

Las sensaciones eléctricas que recorrieron sus cuerpos al juntar sus extremidades fueron indescriptibles, jamás se imaginaron que el simple roce con otra persona podría causar una revolución de sensaciones y emociones que se aglomeraban en sus estómagos.

-bien, mira el aro-susurro Troy en el oído contrario-ahora solo debes lanzarlo, empújalo un poco con el brazo donde tengas más fuerza.

El aliento de Troy le hacía cosquillas a Ryan, que solo se dejaba guiar por los imperceptibles movimientos del más alto, lanzando la pelota hacia el aro en el cual entró limpiamente.

-¡¿viste lo que hice Troy?! ¡Fue sorprendente! Yo jamás… había podido encestar

-sí, lo vi Ryan, fue asombroso

Ambos se miraron fijamente mostrando sonrisas sinceras, las cuales solo podían salir con la persona especial. La conexión fue inevitable ya que no supieron cuando fue que se acercaron tanto, ni cuando fue el momento exacto en el que el de boina negra pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor para acercar sus rostros lentamente.

-¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?! –la voz potente de Jack Bolton se escuchó por todo el lugar haciendo que los chicos se alejasen. No podía creer, no quería creer que su único hijo estuviera a punto de besar a otro chico, ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡UN CHICO!-¡Con un demonio, Troy explícate!

-lo… siento entrenador yo, yo soy el culpable de que Troy falte tanto a sus entrenamientos-su voz salió culpable, sentía que todo lo malo que le pasaba a su amigo era su culpa

-¿así que tú eres el famoso Ryan Evans del cual escuche?-su voz sonó peligrosa, como cuando una serpiente está dispuesta a atacar

-papá, Ryan no tiene la culpa de nada-Troy intento defender al menor, ganándose solamente una mirada de desaprobación de su padre-además él ya se iba ¿verdad Ryan?

-pero…

-anda, después nos vemos para ensayar-comento Troy sin dejar de ver a su progenitor a los ojos. Ryan por su parte solo miro asustado el comportamiento de ambos y salió del auditorio a paso apresurado.

-¿ahora si puedes explicarme eso que he escuchado y visto? ¿Cómo es eso que te postulaste para el musical de invierno? ¿Cómo es que estabas a punto de besar a un chico? ¡Troy, responde!

-si papá, estuve a punto de besar a un chico ¿y qué?-no le agradaba la manera con la que vio a Ryan, así que respondió con un tono mordaz

-tu jamás me habías respondido así- menciono con pesar-jamás te habías comportado así, siempre castigado, faltando a las practicas, ¡Todo por ese chico!

-él no es solo un chico, ese chico me agrada papá, aunque te pese

Lo último que dijo dejó en shock a Jack, así que su hijo aventó furioso el balón contra la canasta sin atinarle para salir de ahí. Sin percatarse que sus compañeros de equipo habían escuchado toda la conversación por detrás de las puertas que conectaban a los vestuarios.

* * *

-¡Por todos los cielos Troy! ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?-Chad había podido alcanzar a su mejor amigo hasta que ambos estuvieron en la biblioteca, tenían cosas de que discutir-¿Qué es lo que ese chico hizo para que de pronto se te ocurra entrar a un musical?

-él no hizo nada, yo mismo me ofrecí, y ya, fue todo

El de ojos azules intentaba deshacerse de su amigo, ya era suficiente de que culparan a Ryan de todo ya que él era el más inocente en todo ese embrollo en el cual se había convertido su vida, así que pensó no prestarle atención para ver si así lo dejaba en paz. Por su parte el moreno sabía que no podía convencer a su amigo de que ese chico Evans no le gustaba ya que tan solo estaba confundido, así que prefería atacar otro punto: el musical.

-oye, me da igual ese chico, pero tú eres un jugador de basquetbol, no un cantante- para enfatizar lo dicho le dio la siempre fiel pelota que traía consigo diariamente, la cual su compañero rechazó devolviéndosela- ¡oye! ¿Acaso viste a Michel Crawford en una caja de cereal?

-¿Quién es Michel Crawford?-pregunto interesado su interlocutor tomando cualquier libro para darle una indirecta a su molesto amigo

-ese es mi punto, fue el fantasma de la ópera en Broadway, mi mamá fue a ver ese musical unas veintisiete veces y puso su fotografía en el refrigerador, no sobre él, dentro- rogaba que con las espeluznantes anécdotas de su mamá pudiera persuadir a su amigo que lo miraba asustado, así que con una sonrisa socarrona continuo su discurso- así que si juegas basquetbol estarás en las cajas de cereal, si cantas en musicales terminaras dentro del refrigerador de mamá.

-¿para que puso la fotografía dentro del refri?-Troy no quería preguntar, pero su curiosidad pudo mas

-yo que voy a saber, otra de sus locas ideas para bajar de peso, ¡oye Troy, no intento comprender la mente femenina!- en eso apareció la señora Dastaf, la bibliotecaria, con la intención de amonestarlos por el escándalo en el lugar- es muy aterradora.

Ambos al ver a la bibliotecaria se alejaron hacia las mesas ya que se decía que la mujer era una verdadera fiera cuando se enojaba.

-¿Cómo esperas que el resto de nosotros nos concentremos mientras tu cantas tierra de luz vestido de duende?

-nadie dijo nada sobre duendes-refuto Troy, ya estaba comenzándole a dar miedo lo que decía su amigo.

-no aun, pero ya verás… te necesitamos Troy, eres el capitán

-señor Danfort- la bibliotecaria volvió para regañarlo

-a él, no a mi señora Dastaf –le dijo, para decirle a su acompañante-recuerda eso siempre

Salió del lugar bajo la mirada de la bibliotecaria dejando a su amigo pensando en el musical.

* * *

Gabriella y Sharpay caminaban decididas hacia el salón de química, si querían hacer ese musical tenían que hacer jaque mate desde antes de comenzar el juego y para ello tenían que poner a uno de los amigos de sus competidores de su lado, y que mejor que cierta morena que lo que más ambiciaba era ganar el decatlón académico.

-hola Taylor-saludo Sharpay sentándose junto a la chica que las miró como si no creyeran que se encontraban ahí hablándole

-¿Qué, me hablan a mí?-las miró extrañada

-sí, no te sorprendas querida-esta vez fue Gabriella la que habló-te queremos pedir un favor

-ja, no me hagan reír…- volvió la vista a su cuaderno, pero después de un segundo sonrió, tal vez podría sacar algo beneficioso de esa platica- pero bueno veré si tienen algo bueno para mí, así que hablen

Las amigas se sonrieron, sabían que Taylor no se negaría a lo que le propondrían.

* * *

Chad iba caminando hacia el auditorio para entrenar cuando escucho a Taylor llamarle y pararse frente de él.

-Chad, necesitamos hablar

-¿Qué quieres Taylor?-esa chica no era mucho de su agrado y no hacia mucho para demostrar lo contrario.

-te va a interesar, es acerca de tu amigo Bolton y mi amigo Evans. Tengo una idea para que ambos olviden la segunda prueba

-valla amiga eres ¿no se supone que debes apoyar a tu amiguito?

-¿y no se supone que tú debes apoyar al tuyo que conoces de toda la vida?-contraataco ella, al parecer todos sabían por qué razón era amiga de Ryan exceptuando a este.

-toche-comentó el moreno –ahora dime sobre ese plan que tienes

Taylor sonrió, no creyó que convencer al chico sería tan fácil.

* * *

El día había sido relativamente tranquilo para Troy, nadie lo había molestado acerca de la segunda prueba del musical y eso era más que suficiente para tenerlo de buen humor, pero se comenzó a preocupar en cuanto entro a los vestidores y no encontrar a nadie, hasta que llego al último en el cual estaban reunidos todos sus compañeros y en una mesa los trofeos que el equipo en toda su existencia habían ganado.

-pulpo Bill McTry- comenzó Chad tomando la fotografía de uno de los chicos que habían sido ganadores- clase 72, el jugador más importante de los campeonatos.

-Sam Nedler- continúo Zeke- clase del 82, también conocido como Sami lanza llama, capitán importante jugador de los campeonatos de liga.

-El rey de trueno, Had Habler, jugador del 95 ganador de dos campeonatos consecutivos-Esta vez fue Jason quien habló-leyenda

-sí, leyendas-Chad tomó la palabra-todas, ¿pero crees que alguno de ellos se volvieron leyendas al presentarse a un musical a días de la final? No, estas leyendas lo son por mantener su mente en el premio. Y ahora ¿Quién fue el primer estudiante en liderar el equipo?

-Troy-respondieron sus compañeros

-¿Quién lo votó capitán del equipo?

-nosotros

-¿y a quien derrotara sin piedad en el juego del sábado si se concentra en la audición?

-a nosotros

-oigan hay doce jugadores en este equipo-dijo Troy ya cansado, volvían a hablar del mismo tema

-¿seguro que solo somos doce?-cuestiono Chad entregándole una foto enmarcada-creo que te olvidas de alguien muy importante, el jugador número trece

Troy volteo el marco para encontrarse con la foto de su padre cuando solamente era un año mayor que él mismo.

-mi papá-comentó con un nudo en la garganta al recordar la manera en la que le había hablado ayer

-si Troy, campeón lince de 1981. Campeón, padre y ahora entrenador.

* * *

En ese mismo momento pero en el salón de biología Ryan llegaba, ya que su amiga Taylor le había pedido que le ayudara a acomodar unos estantes. Pero cuando entró se sorprendió de ver al equipo del decatlón reunido en el lugar.

-siéntate Ryan, frente al ordenador-ordenó la morena a lo cual su amigo acató

-¿Qué sucede?-cuestiono con una gran sonrisa

-shh, Ryan por favor, bien. Desde los primitivos neandertales y cromañones, pasando por los caballeros de la edad media, llegamos al joven descerebrado basquetbolista

En este punto le mostraron un poster de un basquetbolista encestando con una foto del rostro del capitán lince pegada sobre él.

-¿es muy importante esto? Es que tengo que ir a ensayar

-Ryan, concéntrate

-está bien, está bien.

* * *

-chicos… ¿si dudan que valla a poner el ciento por ciento en el equipo están muy equivocados?

-pero ¿y ese chico?-preguntó Chad al momento en el que sacaba una cámara web

-ese chico no es importante Chad, lo que importa es el equipo, nosotros jugamos juntos y juntos ganamos - comentó el capitán lince para que ya lo dejaran de molestar- Ryan es solo un chico que conocí y solo canté con el porque me dio pena que no tuviera amigos, además de que su hermana Sharpay es una abusiva con él.

* * *

-¿Qué es esto Taylor?

Ryan estaba confundido, de repente en la pantalla de la laptop apareció Troy diciendo cosas demasiado hirientes.

-Lo siento mucho Ryan, pero debes conocer al verdadero Troy Bolton

Esto provocó que el rubio comenzara a llorar

\- Ryan, te dejamos solo, iremos a comer.

El equipo salió, cuando estuvo solo se tiró a la mesa donde comenzó a sollozar. Nunca creyó que el castaño fuera un doble cara, que le hablara de forma linda y a sus espaldas fuese otra cosa.

-eres un mentiroso Troy, un mentiroso.

Se quedó en esa misma posición durante el almuerzo, desde ahí podía escuchar las canciones que llegaban de la celebracion de la llegada de los linces a la final en mucho tiempo. Ya no podía ni debía llorar por ese tonto así que decidido se levantó dispuesto a ir a su siguiente clase. Desgraciadamente al llegar a su casillero se encontró con Troy, el cual con su encantadora sonrisa le saludó.

-Hey Ryan ¿Cómo va todo?

Debido a que su amigo ni siquiera lo miró comenzó a preocuparse, así que tomándolo de los hombros lo giró para verlo a la cara pero el de menor estatura mantuvo el rostro bajo el cual Troy tuvo que tomar de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos, sorprendiéndose de ver esas esmeraldas rojas y sin brillo.

-¿Que sucede Ryan?

Evans por su parte solamente empujó a su compañero para que le soltara y entregándole las partituras que Kelsie le había dado dijo:

-no pienso dar la segunda prueba con una persona como tú, así que podrás concentrarte como se debe en el campeonato... Me voy a casa.

Su voz no emitió emoción alguna aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo del dolor, esa había sido la mejor actuación de su vida. Sabía perfectamente que comenzaba a sentir algo por Troy pero con lo acontecido las esperanzas que albergaba de tener algo más que una simple amistad con el capitán se habían desvanecido como el viento. Dio media vuelta y se alejó de Troy a paso decidido, dejando a este sorprendido y confundido por su actuar. De lo que jamás se percatarón fue que eran el observados por dos chicas que sonreían complacidas.


	6. Mentiras verdaderas, verdades vacías

Notas:

Pareja: **TRYAN (Troy/Ryan)**

Recuerden un más que nada de esta historia me pertenece, el dueño es Disney. Yo solo estoy para darle sabrozura al mundo.

* * *

 **.:High School Musical Yaoi:.**

 **Cap. 6.-** **Mentiras** **verdaderas** **. Verdades vacías**

No sabía lo que había pasado con Ryan para que reaccionara de esa manera, seguramente Sharpay o Gabriella le habían dicho algo para hacerlo molestar, seguramente le habían mentido y por algo así estaba molesto con él. No, no podía permitir eso, había hecho un gran avance con el chico para que todo resultara de esa manera, no quería perderlo, esa semana en la que el menor de los Evans lo había evitado sentía una opresión en el pecho, como si le faltara el aire era realmente incómodo y ya se había dado cuenta de que lo único que necesitaba era a Ryan, no importara lo que los demás dijeran, ahora estaba cien por ciento seguro de que amaba a ese chico con toda el alma, no podía pensar en nada más que en él, ya no podía concentrarse en el basquetbol por su causa, no lo culpaba claro está pero ahora que no estaba todo su mundo se había venido abajo y como siempre sus amigos no le entendían parecía como si fuesen desconocidos y eso era lo que más lo inquietaba, que alguien que decía conocerte perfectamente no le pasara ni por la mente lo que podía hacer que su rendimiento bajara.

Ese día había decidido hablar seriamente con el menor de los hermanos Evans. Así que se armó de valor y en la hora del receso se acercó a la mesa donde el rubio comía tranquilamente junto a Taylor y Kelsie, aparte de una chica nueva que no conocía, eso provoco que en su estómago algo se removiera y su garganta se cerrara, algo que aparecía cada vez que veía a Ryan ser feliz con alguien que no fuera él. Y en eso escuchó su risa, era tan cristalina y transparente que lo dejó pasmado y sin más se fue, no podía darlo por hecho pero presentía que todo lo que pasaba era su culpa y solo había un lugar donde podía reflexionar acerca de esto.

Su sitio seguro, aquel que solamente había compartido con Ryan, esas plantas que eran su mayor compañía se movían con el cantar del viento. Pero su tranquilidad no duró mucho ya que sus amigos hicieron acto de presencia revelándole una horrible verdad.

Chad, Zeke y Jason habían sido los culpables, claramente parte del plan había sido su idea. Jamás creyó que sus amigos fuesen capaces de hacer eso, tenía que hablar con Ryan y tenía que hacerlo ahora, no quería estar lejos del chico que amaba.

Aquello no iba a ser perdonado tan fácilmente. Les había reclamando por todo, dejando entrever su pasión por el chico de brillante sonrisa. Pero al final supo que todo volvía a ser como antes, incluido un plus, el que los chicos aceptaran sus sentimientos hacia Ryan.

* * *

Una que otra vez había pasado por esas calles finas por lo tanto sabía en donde vivía Sharpay y por ende Ryan. Tenía que pedirle perdón ahora que sabía era su culpa y de los que se decían sus amigos. La casa era un lugar majestuoso sin duda, una de las más hermosas con las paredes altas de ambos pisos en color blanco grandes ventanales de los cuales solo muy pocos estaban iluminados pero primero tenía que pasar por el inmenso jardín iluminado por cientos de luces que le daban esa estampa navideña. Una vez en la puerta tocó nervioso debido a que varios días no hablaba con el chico que le gusta y en cuanto escuchó la puerta abrirse volteó para mirar a Ryan que lo observaba perplejo y en cuanto abrió la boca para disculparse el rubio le cerró la puerta en la cara y escuchar ajetreo del otro lado, para que finalmente volvieran a abrir la puerta mostrando a una linda anciana de cabello canoso y ojos similares a los de Ryan además de dulce sonrisa.

-Buenas noches señora-saludó con voz decepcionada al ver que no era Ryan- ¿Podría hablar con Ryan? Es sumamente importante, prometo que no le quitaré mucho tiempo

La anciana le sonrió conciliadora al notar la desesperación en voz ajena.

-lo lamento jovencito pero mi niño no quiere charlar contigo

-cometí un error señora y quisiera pedirle perdón por todos ellos a Ryan ya que él es como un ángel que no merece ser lastimado-su voz sonó determinada cosa que conmovió a la abuela- y prometo que después de hablar con él no volveré a dirigirle la palabra

Troy se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse pero la voz dulce de la mujer lo detuvo.

-jovencito, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Troy, Troy Bolton

-Muy bien Troy, te daré el beneficio de la duda... Ryan estará duchándose, podría ayudarte a llegar hasta su habitación.

El castaño no podía creerlo, por fin podría ver a Ryan, pero al ver la sonrisa de la anciana supo que había otra condición.

* * *

Sinceramente aquel baño fue refrescante, hasta había olvidado que Troy había estado en casa, así que deseando terminar sus deberes tomó el pesado libro de cálculo y se sentó en un sofá junto a la ventana abriéndolo cuando inesperadamente sonó su teléfono celular con aquella melodía especial que había cantado con Troy por primera vez. El chico sí que era persistente, bueno por algo era el capitán de básquetbol así que decidió responder ya tenía suficiente con el acoso del deportista.

-¿Bueno?

-lo que dije ese día es todo mentira -Troy acotó rápidamente antes de que Ryan le colgara

-pero lo más importante es que lo dijiste

-sí, me sentía muy presionando y creí que si escuchaban lo que querían nos dejarían en paz.

-¡Ha! Y ahora yo estoy metido en esto.

-si Ryan, siempre lo has estado, no sabes lo horrible que me siento cada vez que escucho "no puedo creer que Troy valla a hacer una prueba para el musical con un chico, con ese chico... Eso no es correcto" tú eres muy especial para mí y jamás permitiré que algo pueda dañarte y si me tengo que alejar de ti para que eso no ocurra lo haré... Solo por ti Ryan.

-Troy...-aquello sonó como un sollozo que preocupó al castaño- lo siento, todo es mi culpa.

-no, no Ryan nada de esto es tu culpa, diantres... ¿Puedes asomarte por tu balcón por favor?

Ryan extrañado salió para ver a Troy colgado de una cuerda amarrada al barandal sosteniendo el teléfono con su hombro mientras intentaba subir

-Troy ¿Qué haces? -cuestionó colgando -déjame ayudarte ¿Qué crees que éstas haciendo? ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

-This could be the

Start of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you…oh

And now looking' in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The start of something... new -cantó mientras subía mirando a los ojos del menor -Bueno, tu abuelita dijo que no podía subir por esa escalera, asi que me ayudó a subir por aquí mientras te bañabas. Podría hacer lo que sea para que me perdones.

El rubio suspiro secándose las lágrimas que habían caído al escuchar la primera canción que había cantado con Troy.

-¿Y qué me dices? La segunda prueba es en parejas -le enseñó las partituras que antes había botado mientras subía y se paraba junto a él, Ryan no respondió pero con aquella dulce sonrisa le dio a entender que todo había sido perdonado, o bueno la gran mayoría.

* * *

Un día nuevo en East High se hacía presente Taylor y Ryan caminaban por los pasillos hacia el aula de música en donde Kelsie ya le esperaba.

-ya sé que decidiste perdonarle todo a Troy, ¿pero no crees que es demasiado hacer la segunda prueba con él? -comentó la chica de mal humor

-Taylor por favor, no sé porque te interesa tanto, hasta parece que no te conviene que me presente para el musical.

-pues bien Ryan -en ese punto detuvo su andar para mirarlo fijamente-no quiero que te presentes

-¿Pero qué cosas dices?

-simplemente no quiero que lo hagas -y siguió andando dejando al chico atrás que entraba al salón.

-hola Taylor-Gabriella le estaba esperando a la vuelta-creo que necesitamos hablar

-no lo creo -he intentó seguir su camino, pero la otra chica la tomó por el brazo -suéltame

-oye, solo quiero saber si nuestro trato está todavía vigente ¿Recuerdas lo beneficioso que puede ser para ti? ¿Qué universidad no querría a una ganadora que además era la capitana del equipo de decatlón?

-ya he ayudado lo suficiente, ¿Acaso no me pediste que separará a Troy y a Ryan? Ya lo hice ¿No? ¿Ahora qué quieres?

-nada, solamente recordarte nuestro trato... Acabo de notar que nuestros amigos entraron al aula de música y no estaban molestos como hace tiempo.

Eso puso de piedra a Taylor, no quería perder esa oportunidad que valía oro, asi que pensando solamente en si misma dijo decidida:

-bien Gabriella, aunque Ryan no me hubiera creído la mala influencia que puede ejercer el galán basquetbolista, puedo usar otros medios para separarlos... Pero toma en cuenta que debes ser precavida, no todo siempre resulta como planeas.

-Eso mismo te digo-su mirada fue hacia atrás de Taylor, justo encima de su hombro, esta acción invitó a la morena a darse la vuelta.

Su rostro se desencajó al mirar a su único amigo, el cual sabía que había escuchado todo, eso causó una sonrisa imperceptible en la otra chica y se fue de ahí sin decir nada, como única señal de despedida palmeo el hombro de Taylor.

Ryan y Taylor se quedaron mirando sin decir nada, él claramente decepcionado y triste, más triste que nada. Solamente se dio la vuelta para marcharse, la chica no pudo detenerlo, no sentía el valor para parar sus pasos, solamente lo miró marcharse. En el fondo de su conciencia sabía que se arrepentiría, él era el único amigo que le había demostrado sinceridad.

Por su parte el rubio siguió caminando, no le preocupaba Kelsie, le había pedido ensayar todos juntos en casa de ella en la tarde. Sus pasos lo llevaron dentro del auditorio, en donde en medio de las filas, se dejó caer al suelo importándole poco el diminuto espacio entre butacas y lo sucio del lugar. De repente escuchó unos pasos en el escenario, quería estar solo, solamente eso pedía ¿acaso no podía llorar su decepción en paz? Así que sacó su teléfono móvil y colocándose los auriculares puso la primera canción en su playlist, esta resultó ser When there was me and you de Vanessa Anne Hudgens

It's funny when you find yourself

Looking from the outside

I'm standing here but all I want

Is to be over there

Podría ser que esa canción fuera dirigida más a parejas, pero Taylor era la única amiga que había tenido, jamás había tenido a alguien que al que quisiera que estuviera en toda su vida, ella era única persona que le había contado por qué a pesar de tener una capacidad actoral increíble no lo había hecho antes de entrar a East High que para nada se relacionaba a lo que su hermana denominaba como pánico escénico, cosa que todos creían.

Why did I let myself believe that

Miracles could happen?

'Cause now I have to pretend

That I don't really care

¿En que había pensado al suponer que podría llamar a alguien amigo?

I thought you were my fairy tale

A dream when I'm not sleeping

A wish upon a star

That's coming true

But everybody else could tell

That I confused my feelings with the truth

When there was me and you …

Estaba tan ensimismado en su mundo que no escucho los marcados tacos de los zapatos que se dirigían hacia él, hasta que los audífonos fueron quitados de sus oídos con violencia.

-¡Hey!- grito molesto, al mismo tiempo que levantaba su torso del frio sitio importándole poco que las lágrimas saladas aun surcaran sus mejillas sonrosadas que combinaban perfectamente con la punta de su nariz. Su rostro se desencajo al ver a la persona que tenía enfrente ¿de todas las personas tenía que ser precisamente ella?- ¿Qué quieres? Largo Sharpay

Sus dientes se apretaron dándole una expresión fiera, tal vez no fuera tan inteligente como ella que sabía aprovecharse de los demás, pero eso ya era una bajeza, venir a regodearse en la miseria de su hermano menor por solamente unos minutos, y seguramente la tortura seguiría hasta la casa que tenían el infortunio de compartir.

-Si vienes a burlarte de mí te advierto que no estoy de buen humor

La rubia se quedó observándolo duramente desde su privilegiada posición la devastadora imagen de su hermano, no lo había visto así en mucho tiempo… desde aquel accidente, accidente que le quitó la vida al abuelo de ambos, accidente del cual Ryan se sentía culpable solamente porque había sido capricho de él que fuera a verlos actuar en su primer participación en un evento teatral de ambos como los protagonistas y al pasar la avenida presuroso por ser tarde alguien paso el alto que marcaba el semáforo. Eso había sido devastador para toda la familia, su madre se refugió en sus viajes a los cuales su padre la acompañaba, ella lo hizo en la actuación para a su excéntrica manera honrar a ese hombre importante, quería que de alguna manera él la viera hacer aquello que amaba y Ryan, su pequeño hermano hizo lo contrario, se alejó de todo lo que tenía que ver con el teatro.

-¿Qué sucede?- cuestionó conciliadora acomodándose la falda para hincarse al lado de su hermano, aquel que no había podido cuidar por años- mi querido Peter.

Ryan se sorprendió y se lanzó a los brazos de Sharpay llorando aún más, hacía tiempo que no se decían así, los apodos con los que se bautizaron, aquellos papeles que los habían marcado para siempre.

-Wendy- murmuro con la voz ahogada al sentir las suaves manos de la mayor en sus mejillas - tenías razón… toda la razón del mundo… ella me engaño Sharpay.

-sh, sh, no, no llores por ella, tu eres una persona especial que le diste una oportunidad, aunque yo te lo advertí- tomo el rostro de Ryan y lo alzo para tener contacto visual, sus suaves dedos pasearon por los parpados contrarios llevándose los restos de esa agüita salada que no quedaba con la hermosa cara de Peter Pan.

Se la pasaron un buen rato en esa posición, hace años que no tenían ese tipo de acercamientos, ese amor fraterno que aunque no lo pareciere siempre había estado ahí.

-ya basta Ryan, estas mojando mi outfit, lo compre la semana pasada.-Sharpay tomó por los hombros a su hermano para separarlo- y por ello tendrás que acompañarme a un masaje de emergencia, elegir los camerinos es un trabajo muy duro.

Se quejó masajeándose el cuello, Ryan por su parte comenzó a reír por las muecas raras que hacia su gemela mientras se secaba los restos de lágrimas y sorbía la nariz.

-además hermano mío, necesitas un cambio de imagen.

Lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa y un extraño brillo en los ojos. Eso hizo carcajear a su hermano menor, que después de todo seguía mostrando esa sonrisa sincera.


	7. La segunda prueba

Notas:

Pareja: **TRYAN (Troy/Ryan)**

Recuerden un más que nada de esta historia me pertenece, el dueño es Disney. Yo solo estoy para darle sabrozura al mundo.

Atención todo el mundo... **¡Capítulo final!** de la primera pelicula. Cruzamos changuitos y por fin entendimos el funcionamiento de esta pagina que ya se hace simple despues de subirles siete capítulos en una hora

* * *

 **.:High School Musical Yaoi:.**

Cap. 7.- La segunda prueba.

Esa tarde Sharpay le había dicho que estaba ocupada y que no se iban a poder ver para afinar los últimos detalles para la presentación de la segunda prueba, pero no, su amiga había preferido ir de compras con su hermanito antes de pasar un día de prácticas para ser las dueñas de los papeles principales, y eso era algo de lo que principalmente Ryan se iba a arrepentir, nadie podía desplazarla y ahora tenía que lidiar con Taylor que desde esa tarde, después de haberla dejado con Ryan, había estado siguiéndola reclamándole y exigiendo que se presentará al decatlón académico si es que no la quería de enemiga, pero siendo sincera, las amenazas de Taylor le hacían gracia más que nada, nadie en mucho tiempo había osado amenazar a la grandiosa Gabriella Montes y no iban a empezar ahora, y ella siempre tenía un plan, pasara lo que pasara, Ryan Evans jamás tomaría su puesto en el mundo del teatro estudiantil porque sabía que él es el único que puede desplazarla, y Sharpay aunque no estuviera enterada le iba a ayudar así que en la noche iría a visitar a su amiga, el plan tenía que comenzar lo más pronto posible.

* * *

Chad y los chicos habían ayudado toda esa semana a Troy pasar desapercibido del entrenamiento y del entrenador que desde su pelea casi no se hablaban, si no fuera por Lucille esa familia sería un desastre total, querían que el entrenador de los wildcats volviera a llevarse bien con su amigo y además el ambiente se sentía muy pesado así que la motivación estaba por los suelos y eso no era bueno si querían conseguir el título de campeones.

Lo bueno era ver a su amigo feliz, se le veía en los ojos, ese chico Ryan lo complementaba. Y que hay que decir de la segunda prueba, obvio que nadie se esperaba algo así, pero esperaban que no fuera un completo desastre y al ser mañana esta, esperaban que Troy los sorprendiera; ya después se preocuparían de la final de básquetbol.

* * *

Era bueno que pasaran tiempo juntos como hermanos y que hace tiempo no se trataban, era bueno saber que no estabas tan solo y eso era lo que Ryan necesitaba después de lo pasado con Taylor y que su hermana sabía que no merecía.

Ryan siempre había sido algo esencial en su vida y que este se hubiera esfumado como el aire no la hacía muy feliz, es más, que se sintiera culpable por algo que ni siquiera su culpa era, la hacía sentir mal, su hermano era tan ingenuo que si le decías que el mundo mágico existía y que ellos eran simples muggles se lo creía, bien, estaba exagerando pero eso era algo por lo que adoraba tanto a su hermano. Y dios, sí que lo había extrañado.

Miró con ternura a su pequeño hermano que le mostraba un conjunto de la tienda, sabía que nadie más que él merecía actuar en ese musical, así como sabía que a Gabriella no le interesaba demasiado eso, que lo hacía solamente para no estar sola, ellas se tenían la una a la otra. Las extrañas que nadie quería y que eran arrumbadas a las mesas de la esquina en la cafetería, nadie quería tratar con ellas; la reina del drama y la sabelotodo.

Pero ya no era así, todo había cambiado, tenían a la escuela a sus pies. No era tan cierto, pero ya no eran las arrumbadas.

Miró la hora en el hermoso reloj de pulsera, ya era tarde, mañana era jueves, tiempo de empezar la segunda prueba.

* * *

-Hola Sharpay, Ryan-saludó motivada Gabriella desde la sala de la casa de los Evans, levantándose para besar las mejillas de ambos como saludo-llevo esperando aproximadamente una hora, espero que no les moleste, pero respondí una llamada de Troy para ti Ryan, dijo que te esperaba donde siempre, si no me crees puedes llamarlo.

Sharpay la miró esperando notar algo extraño en su amiga, que le dijera que mentía, soltó un suspiro, nada, sus acciones no delataban nada por ello su amiga era tan buena actriz.

-Ok, Gaby, vamos a mi cuarto a hacer las tareas y después ensayamos ¿Te parece?

Sharpay no sabía que tramaba la otra, pero sabía que tenía que irse con cuidado con ella, la conocía desde los doce años, no por nada eran mejores amigas, así como sabía perfectamente que se sentía desplazada. Necesitaban hablar con urgencia.

-ven, vamos-la apresuró a caminar.

-bien, nos vemos al rato Ryan-la morena se despidió del chico con un movimiento de mano para seguir por las escaleras a la otra chica.

Por su parte el de boina liberó el aire que retenía, a veces esa chica le provocaba escalofríos por la forma en que lo miraba, además sabía que ella había sido la autora intelectual de su altercado con Troy. Bien llamaría al chico para concretar la cita ya que Gabriella no le había mencionado la hora. Pero antes se prepararía un pequeño tentempié, es más se le antojaba un sándwich; cuando lo hubo tenido en sus manos subió a su habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro, tanto llanto le provocó mucha hambre. Tiró su mochila junto a la cama y depósito la bolsa con su ropa nueva sobre esta, usaría esa ropa mañana en la segunda prueba, seguro que a la maestra le encantaba y esperaba que también a Troy. Cuando pensó en el chico se apoderó de él una oleada de calor, sabia a la perfección que sentía atracción por el otro cosa que le preocupó ya que no debía pensar en el más que un amigo. Intentó abrir la ventana pero esta no cedió y el calor iba en aumento, seguramente ya tenía las mejillas arreboladas, cosa que no le agradaba.

* * *

Jueves, un día como cualquier otro Gabriella se había quedado a dormir en casa y descubrió que su habitación estaba defectuosa, la ventana no abría y la puerta no cerraba, no es que quisiera esconder algo, pero es que Gabriella no era de su entera confianza. El final de clases estaba cerca y la prueba comenzaba a las cinco, para los solistas era primero y después los dúos, comenzaría como eso de las cinco treinta para él y Troy, al cual solamente miró en la clase de teatro. Aún no entraba en pánico y eso era bueno.

La campanilla que anunciaba el final de clases se hizo presente así que se encaminó hacia su casillero donde un alegre capitán lo esperaba para saludarlo.

-hola Troy

-hola, ¿Listo? Si no lo estas podemos declinar-colocó una mano en el hombro del menor en señal de apoyo

-¿No será que es por qué no te quieres presentar? Yo estoy bien Troy, no tienes ni de qué preocuparte, es normal sentir nervios, ya se me pasará- Intentó sonreír pero solamente le salió una sonrisa forzada, para luego buscar algo en su mochila- Troy… necesito ir a mi casa, olvidé algo y necesito tenerlo.

El castaño lo miró profundamente, sabía que Ryan no era de los que se echaban para atrás, así que suspiró, el chico se veía ansioso ¿Cómo decirle que no?

-no tienes que pedirle permiso Ryan, somos amigos y confío en que llegarás para la segunda prueba, además... Siempre existen los celulares para comunicarnos, si algo va mal, solo avísame.

La sinceridad en los ojos de Troy llenó por completo el corazón de Ryan de una sensación de calidez, lo único que el capitán de básquetbol quería era ayudarlo a liberarse de un terrible pecado, así que sin pensarlo más se alzó un poco para rozar con sus labios la mejilla del contrario.

-gracias Troy, es mi amuleto de la suerte, te aseguro que regresaré lo más rápido que pueda.

Y sin más, el menor de los Evans salió corriendo con su mochila al hombro con una sonrisa y las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza, mientras su "amigo" tenía una sonrisa bobalicona y unas ganas tremendas de sentir nuevamente esos labios. Debido a eso, ninguno de los dos se percató de que eran observados atentamente por una chica morena que sonreía maliciosamente, todo estaba saliendo con respecto al plan, ser inteligente le permitía también ser una maestra criminal si se lo proponía.

* * *

Había llegado a su cuarto y lo primero que vio fue un pequeño llavero de una carita sonriente, regalo de su abuelo y por consiguiente su amuleto de la buena suerte, no salía a ningún lado sin él así que no sabía cómo pudo haberlo olvidado esa mañana.

Al girarse vio la puerta de la habitación cerrada, había olvidado que no servía, así que giró el picaporte pero no cedió, la empujo un poco y tampoco sirvió, así que pensó en un juego de llaves que tenía guardado, pero tenía que encontrarlo antes, acababa de mudarse nuevamente a esa habitación después de seis años y aún no sabía dónde se encontraba cada cosa.

* * *

Troy miraba preocupado el reloj de su muñeca, ya que su celular se había quedado en los vestidores, pasaban de las cuatro y media, y aun no había rastro de Ryan, en media hora comenzaban las audiciones para los solistas y la maestra Darbus quería hacerlas seguidas, sin un espacio de tiempo como pretendía al principio y eso hacia preocupar al capitán lince, Ryan debía protagonizar esa obra, sabía que el chico tenía un secreto, algo que no quería contarle, pero sabía que era referente al teatro, así que por eso era la principal motivación, ayudar al rubio con eso que lo aquejaba.

A lo lejos miró a Sharpay y Gabriella afinando los últimos detalles de su participación en el escenario, sabía que ellas iban a dar el todo por el todo, y detrás de las chicas miro a Kelsie que las miraba triste, la de anteojos había dado todo de sí para escribir esa obra y no era justo que ellas la cambiaran, así que se acercó a ella, ya que también Kelsie era su amiga, solo esperaba que Ryan pudiera llegar a tiempo.

* * *

Se había dado por vencido, las llaves jamás aparecieron, todo el cuarto estaba saqueado, pareciera como si un tornado hubiese pasado por el lugar, se había quedado encerrado como una princesa en su torre, a menos que... Lo había olvidado por completo. Creía que había dejado su mochila en la sala, pero ahí estaba, arrumbada debajo de varios montones de ropa junto a la puerta; así que se acercó para tomar su celular, diantres, las cinco con tres minutos, por lo mucho su presentación sería a las cinco treinta, si caminaba hasta la escuela jamás llegaría, incluso si pudiera salir de ahí.

Con manos temblorosas marcó a Sharpay hasta que entró en mensaje de voz, así que volvió a intentarlo; nada. Así que pensó en alguien más... Troy Bolton.

Tanto era su nerviosismo que no encontró el número entre sus contactos y tuvo que volver a buscarlo. Las manos aún le temblaban cuando el teléfono comenzó a marcar y alguien descolgó del otro lado.

 _-"¿Bueno?"-_ una voz mucho más grave que la de su amigo se escuchó-" _Chad al habla, Troy dejo su celular, puedo darle un mensaje si quieres."_

Ryan aun no salía de su estupefacción, esa voz le hacía sentir raro.

-hola Chad, soy Ryan, me quedé atrapado en mi casa... Sé que no debería, pero pienso que Gabriella tuvo algo que ver.

Soltó todo lo que tenía pensado sobre lo que había pasado, provocando que se formara un silencio incómodo en la línea.

 _-"¿Ryan Evans?"-_ Un silencio más se hizo presente, Ryan no lo sabía pero Chad estaba procesando la información que le decían-" _¿Acaso no tienes la segunda prueba con Troy esta tarde? ¿Cómo está eso de que Gabriella te encerró en tu propia casa?"_

-Chad, necesito ayuda-su tono de voz fue de súplica, tanto que el corazón del chico de peinado afro dio una pequeña sacudida, como si temblara de emoción- necesito llegar a la escuela, Troy y yo prometimos que haríamos esa prueba juntos. Él es tu mejor amigo, me lo ha dicho muchas veces y es por ello que sé, que puedo confiar plenamente en ti.

-" _veré que puedo hacer"_.- fue la única respuesta de Chad antes de colgar.

Otra cosa que Ryan no sabía era que con una palabra amable más, tendría rendido a Chad Danfort a sus pies.

* * *

Por los pasillos de East High se podía ver a Chad Danfort caminar presuroso; como si tuviera algo seriamente importante. Y quienes lo vieron no estaban del todo equivocados, ya que necesitaba llegar hasta la oficina del entrenador Bolton.

Necesitaba con urgencia un vehículo, no podía fallarle a Troy y mucho menos a Ryan.

El entrenador Jack Bolton estaba comiendo un emparedado de mantequilla de maní y jalea cuando Chad entró sin consideración alguna a su pequeña oficina, asustándolo.

-Chad ¿Que diantres estás haciendo?

-entrenador... Yo, necesito ayuda.

Al notar que el chico estaba desesperado dejó su emparedado en la bolsita en el que venía, para prestarle total atención a aquel muchacho que conocía desde pequeño. Así que se acomodó mejor en su asiento y entrelazó sus dedos en señal de que le dijera todo lo que le acongojaba.

Cuando el chico terminó su relato, la boca del entrenador formaba una perfecta "o". Chad solo pudo ver que el mayor tomaba las llaves de su coche, mientras se dirigía a la salida.

* * *

Ryan se encontraba sentado en el suelo, con su espalda recargada en el ventanal. Se sentía afligido, había dado todo por poder cantar nuevamente y había enfrentado sus miedos; antes era un niño y no podía hacer mucho, pero ahora ya podía dejar todo atrás para siempre.

Ocultó su rostro en sus piernas evitando soltar un sollozo, se sentía desesperado, había logrado tanto.

Y entonces lo vio, un bate de béisbol, con el que jugaba de niño, yacía reluciente aunque se encontrara abandonado en un rincón de su armario. Sabía que sus padres se iban a enojar bastante con él por lo que estaba pensando y que el castigo iba a ser emblemático, por no decir tortuoso, así que sin pensarlo mucho tiempo tomó el bate y lo arrojó contra el vidrio de la ventana, que cedió completamente ante su contacto, en los barrotes de su balcón aún se encontraba atada la soga con la que su abuela había ayudado a Troy a subir hasta su habitación hace unos días y agradecía por ello.

* * *

Cuando el entrenador Bolton estacionaba su auto frente a la casa de los Evans, él y Chad escucharon el sonido de unos vidrios rompiéndose, así que el chico salió corriendo del auto en la dirección de dónde provenía el sonido, lo que vio lo asustó; Ryan trataba de bajar mediante una cuerda hacia una cama de cristales.

\- Evans, ¿Qué tratas de hacer?- se posó debajo de la cuerda para sostenerla mientras bajaba-se supone que debías esperar a que llegara.

\- Chad, no soy una chica, sé que pedí tu ayuda y te agradezco que llegaras, pero no podía esperar a que llegaras.

\- pues, cuando me llamaste parecías una princesa encerrada en su torre. –

El moreno le sonrió delicadamente, sonrisa que Ryan notó cuando miró hacia abajo para saber cuánto le faltaba para bajar, así que le sonrió de regreso en forma de agradecimiento, cosa que hizo sonrojar a Chad que solamente atinó a bajar la vista avergonzado, hasta que sintió un pie rozando su hombro.

-¿me ayudas? – cuestionó el rubio mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-sí, permíteme – lo tomó por la cadera fuertemente y Ryan se soltó de la cuerda, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, uno sobre el otro; Chad con un severo dolor de espalda y Ryan con un corte en la palma de su mano.

-santo cielo Ryan pesas, muévete – El de boina se levantó sosteniéndose la mano lastimada – Eso es mucha sangre, ven, dámela, alguien nos espera.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia el coche del entrenador Bolton sosteniéndose de las manos como si algo importante dependiera de esa simple acción y subieron al auto, en el cual Chad sacó desinfectante, gasa y venda de un bolso.

-Entrenador, le voy a tomar esto - El alto chico colocó los aditamentos sobre el asiento – Esto va a arder Ryan, así que no lloriquees.

\- yo no lloriqueo Chad – respondió con una hermosa sonrisa

\- No, tú eres una princesa que se salva a sí misma.

Ambos rieron cómplices siendo observados por el adulto que solo arranco sin decir nada. Notó que había buena química entre ellos, talvez iban a ser muy buenos amigos y él había criticado y rechazado al menor de los Evans antes de conocerlo; que si su hijo comenzaba a sentir algo más que aprecio por ese chico, se supone que amaba a Troy más que nada en este mundo, a parte de Lucille y sus padres, como para no aceptar los sentimientos del chico que amó desde el momento en el que supo que venía en camino. Además, el chico Evans se veía que era alguien único.

* * *

La maestra Darbus ya había terminado con las audiciones individuales, he iba a comenzar con las chicas las audiciones en parejas, por lo que Troy se hallaba preocupado, todo el equipo había ido al auditorio para apoyarlo o para verlo caer y reírse de él, pero ya no le interesaba, lo único importante es que Ryan aún no aparecía y para colmo de males no sabía dónde había dejado su celular. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar en su asiento y captar alguna que otra parte de la canción, que Kelsie le había comentado se trataba de "Bop to the top", así como que Gabriella decía algo en español al inicio de la misma.

* * *

Chad y Ryan corrían agarrados de la mano por los pasillos de East High, con el claro permiso del entrenador Bolton , hacia el auditorio. Cada vez más se acercaban, lo sabían porque las voces de Gabriella y Sharpay es escuchaban... hasta que ya no escucharon más; así que se miraron asustados, sabían lo que eso significaba, era el turno de Troy y Ryan.

* * *

-pero maestra Darbus-era Kelsie quien trataba de entrar en razón a su profesora, mientras Troy solamente miraba hacia la entrada, con la esperanza de que Ryan por fin llegara, él no se había podido echar para atrás.

-lo siento, las reglas son reglas-dijo la maestra provocando que la joven saliera corriendo-creo que eso es todo señor Bolton, lo siento.

Fue todo lo que dijo para dictar las instrucciones que seguían, hasta que la voz de Ryan se hizo escuchar por todo el lugar en un grito desesperado

-maestra Darbus, ya llegue, siento el retraso, permítanos hacer la prueba, subiendo al escenario con ayuda de Chad que le sonreía alegremente, Troy no era tonto, sabía que había más en esa acción

-señor Evans-pronuncio la profesora mirándolo sobre sus lentes- lo siento, pero las audiciones terminaron y ya no tenemos pianista.

-permítele participar Darbus-la voz de Jack Bolton se escuchó, todos miraron hacia la entrada donde se encontraba recargado con una sonrisa relajada, lo cual escandalizo a la profesora de teatro, pero con sus ademanes exagerados pronuncio un fuerte

-¡bien!, pero no tenemos pianista

-no importa-dijo un emocionado Troy al notar el apoyo que tanto anhelaba- cantaremos sin ella

-pero aquí me tienen señora Darbus- eso salió de la boca de Kelsie que regresaba sin aliento

-no te atrevas

Gabriella hizo acto de presencia al ver que todo su plan se había ido por la borda amenazando a la pianista, lo que no sabía era que ella ya estaba harta de su trato por lo cual le contestó:

-¿ah, sí? Ya veremos, cuando quieran

Lo cual le dejo una mueca desencajada a la latina que solo dio media vuelta y se fue en una pose digna de ella

-yo me encargo- fue todo lo que dijo Sharpay a su hermano antes de guiñarle un ojo en signo de apoyo he ir tras su amiga, mientras revoloteaba su vestido azul de coctel.

Los micrófonos fueron puestos en sus manos y Kelsie comenzó a sonar la melodía que habían preparado, pero al notar que las voces no la acompañaron se detuvo. Ryan era quien tenía el problema, no había cantado en público desde hace mucho, si, lo había hecho en la fiesta semanas atrás, pero nadie realmente le prestaba atención.

-No creo que pueda Troy, tengo miedo

El castaño solo le sonrió.

-yo también tengo miedo Ryan, pero ya estamos aquí… recuerda cuando cantamos por primera vez, solo toma mi mano y déjate llevar.

Con su mano vendada tomo la de su amigo y lo miro a los ojos.

Troy:

We're soarin', flyin'

There's not a star in heaven

That we can't reach

Ryan sabía que seguía, así que como le dijo Troy, solo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Ryan:

If we're trying

So we're breaking free

Troy:

You know the world can see us

In a way that's different than who we are

Ryan:

Creating space between us

'Til we're separate hearts

Ambos:

But your faith it gives me strength

Strength to believe

Fue es se momento en el que ambos miraron al público, no había muchas personas, solamente las importantes para ellos, para Troy su padre y hermanos de equipo, para Ryan su hermana.

Troy:

We're breakin' free

Ryan:

We're soarin'

Troy:

Flyin'

Ambos:

There's not a star in heaven

That we can't reach

Troy:

If we're trying

Ambos sabían que esa canción los describía perfectamente, que esos eran sus sentimientos plasmados en una Hermosa melodía, ya que más de una vez le había preguntado a Kelsie en que se había basado para escribirla, ella respondió que era perfecta y que su musa hizo todo el trabajo, que el arte era difícil de explicar.

Ambos:

Yeah, we're breaking free

Troy:

Oh, we're breakin' free

Ryan:

Ohhhh

Troy:

Can you feel it building

Like a wave the ocean just can't control

Ryan:

Connected by a feeling

Ohhh, in our very souls

Ambos:

Rising 'til it lifts us up

So every one can see

Sabían que todo lo que habían pasado juntos los llevaba a este momento, el cual era crucial en sus vidas las cuales eran cortas, pero tan llenas de significado.

Troy: We're breakin' free

Ryan: We're soarin'

Troy: Flyin'

Ambos:

There's not a star in heaven

That we can't reach

Troy:

If we're trying

Yeah we're breaking free

Ryan:

Ohhhh runnin'

Troy:

Climbin'

To get to that place

Ambos:

To be all that we can be

Troy:

Now's the time

Ambos:

So we're breaking free

Troy:

We're breaking free

Ryan:

Ohhh , yeah

El público que los escuchaba se había emocionado, era claro quiénes eran los favoritos para la obra por parte de quienes se encontraban presentes, incluso para la maestra. Los conocidos de ambos sonrieron, asas sinceras sonrisas llenas de sorpresa y emoción nunca fue detectada por los jóvenes que solamente se miraban entre ellos, era claro para todos que ese era un gran cambio para quienes estaban en el escenario.

Troy:

More than hope

More than faith

Ryan:

This is true

This is fate

And together

Ambos:

We see it comin'

Troy:

More than you

More than me

Ryan:

Not a want, but a need

Ambos:

Both of us breakin' free

Ryan: Soarin'

Troy: Flyin'

Ambos:

There's not a star in heaven

That we can't reach

If we're trying

Troy: Yeah we're breaking free

Ryan:

Breaking free

Were runnin'

Troy:

Ohhhh, climbin'

Ambos:

To get to the place

To be all that we can be

Now's the time

Troy: Now's the time

Ryan: So we're breaking free

Troy: Ohhh, we're breaking free

Ryan: Ohhhh

Ambos:

You know the world can see us

In a way that's different than who we are

Lo habían hecho, por fin, todos los problemas que había tenido se disipaban lentamente para mostrarles un cielo claro y perfectamente estrellado, como la escenografía que les habían prestado. No pudiendo evitarlo más y queriendo sentir la piel de Ryan, Troy dio un cariñoso beso de agradecimiento a Ryan, acto que fue aplaudido por todos los presentes y que correría por toda la escuela como si fuera el chisme del siglo.

* * *

Era viernes finalmente, esa tarde se celebraban las competencias del decatlón académico y la final contra West High.

Lo que había ocurrido en la segunda prueba ya lo sabía todo el mundo, incluso varios grupos de alumnos pidieron a la señora Darbus el poder ayudar con la obra de teatro con tal de saber más de Ryan y Troy, y hacerse con más chismes que serían lo comidilla por mucho tiempo más.

Ryan y Sharpay se encontraban en una de las aulas apoyando al club de química, aunque a la chica no le agradó, pero sabía que Ryan le había prometido a Taylor que iría y él no rompía una promesa, ella por su parte animaba a su mejor amiga. Le había advertido que no se metiera más con su hermano y que cumpliera con lo que le había pedido Taylor si no quería que les dijera a sus papás que ella había sido la culpable de que la ventana de Ryan estuviera completamente destrozada, así que a la morena no le quedo más que aceptar.

La rubia sabía que su amiga amaba la ciencia y que se había engañado por mucho tiempo haciéndose creer que su alma estaba en un escenario, sin saber que su escenario estaba lleno de tubos de ensayo y cálculos incomprensibles, tales como el gato de Schrödinger. Lo sabía por la enorme sonrisa que tenía dibujada en la cara una vez que le entregaron el premio de primer lugar. Tal vez Taylor no le agradara, pero le agradecía que le abriera los ojos a la que era como su hermana desde hace mucho tiempo.

Por su parte la capitana se sentía culpable, había alejado a la única persona que en realidad la quería como amiga. Ryan puede que la perdonara, pero ella no se podía perdonar, así que solo salió del aula son una triste mirada que el rubio detectó, así que la siguió.

-Taylor-su voz fue como un murmullo, pero la chica logro escucharlo deteniéndose

-¿necesitas algo Ryan?

-ambos sabemos que necesitamos hablar… sé que no era tu intención herirme, ni nada por el estilo, no lo hacías personal hacia mi… que lo hacías por eso que traes ahora en las manos- señalo el listón azul que la condecoraba como una de las mejores del área- y te felicito, eres alguien importante para mi después de todo, muy inteligente y…

Se detuvo cuando Taylor avanzo hacia él y se abrazó a su pecho, soltando por fin las lágrimas que tanto tiempo gurdo y le destrozaban por dentro.

-lo siento tanto Ryan… tu… tú eras mi único amigo, nadie aquí me quiere… sabes lo que es querer que te aprecien pero no lograrlo… ¿Cuántas veces contemplas el suicidio por las burlas?

-cada día de mi vida desde que fui el culpable de una muerte… hasta que llegue a este lugar, donde encontré gente maravillosa y que quiero mucho… y tu estas entre ellas Taylor, tú fuiste mi primera amiga aquí, no importa las intenciones que al principio tenías.

La abrazo con más fuerza, como queriendo alejar esos pensamientos que ambos habían apreciado más de una vez en su vida arrugando la bata blanca.

-lo siento- dijo Taylor aun llorosa a lo que Ryan también llorando respondió

-yo te perdoné hace tanto. Vamos, le prometí a Troy que lo vería al final del partido cuando celebren en la cancha

Le brindo una gran sonrisa, fue en ese momento cuando Taylor supo que su amigo estaría con ella todo lo que le restara de vida, la cual planeaba que fuera tan larga como las estrellas del cielo.

* * *

Dos puntos, eran lo que le faltaba a los wildcats para ganar a los caballeros, dos puntos que milagrosamente fueron encestados por su capitán, gracias a aquel movimiento que su padre le había enseñado desde ese año nuevo, el cual había perfeccionado. Dos puntos que marcaron el final del partido.

-y los ganadores, los wildcats de East High –por las bocinas se mencionaba al nuevo ganador de las regionales.

Todos en las gradas celebraban, los jugadores, mientras las banderas rojas y blancas se balanceaban orgullosas por todos lados, incluso la banda escolar tenía un tema que habían guardado por mucho tiempo y que por fin se hacía escuchar majestuoso por todo el lugar, el cual fue llamado "We're all in this together"

Pero el capitán que en ese momento cargaba la copa solo pensaba lo mucho que le gustaría declarase en ese momento a la persona que había cambiado todo su panorama.

-¡Troy!

Claro que sus deseos se habían cumplido, Ryan lo abrazaba con una enorme sonrisa que le decía lo orgulloso y feliz que estaba de él. Así que lo único que atino a hacer fue tomar la mano pálida de su "amigo" y llevarlo lejos de todos hasta afuera, donde un cielo ya oscuro se mostraba hermoso, perfecto para una declaración.

Troy fijo su vista en el otro, se deleitó con lo que sus ojos miraban, la camisa roja le quedaba perfecta con ese pantalón y sombrero negro; mientras que él estaba con el uniforme de basquetbol.

-Ryan-menciono suavemente tomando contra su pecho aún caliente por el esfuerzo del último cuarto y la emoción que en él un bullía- eres tan especial… y yo sé que también crees lo mismo. Te miro y sé que quiero estar contigo por mucho tiempo, así que te pido que … seas mí no… mi novio.

Se había armado de valor y por fin lo dejaba salir, lo había hecho, ahora solo faltaba la respuesta. Ryan por su parte solo había cerrado los ojos y alzado su rostro hacia el del castaño, lo cual el lince había supuesto como un beso, así que también cerró los ojos y se fue acercando al contrario… hasta que la palma de la mano de Ryan lo detuvo y escucho un suspiro que murió en sus labios. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos Ryan lo miraba fijamente con esos hermosos ojos que poseía.

-Troy, me halagas… yo, yo quisiera corresponderte, sé que algo está ahí y que puede ser que te quiera, pero tú solamente me vez como un amigo y por el momento yo también… mi respuesta es no… lo siento.

El rubio se fue alejando del castaño hasta que estuvo bastante lejos de él para decirle:

-volvamos a la fiesta… querrán tener al capitán con ellos para celebrar.

* * *

Sé que el final no es como quisieramos pero hay una razón, la cual sera en la segunda temporada.

besos con conejos

Muse

( /)

C(")(")

y gracias por leer esta locura.

;)

Por cierto, les dejo esto, es el resumen tentativo de la segunda temporada, de hecho iba a colgar una pequeña parte del inicio de la historia pero es lo mismo que esta en AY asi que decidi ser justos... Muse solo quiere ver el mundo arder Ü

 ** _El último verano…_**

 ** _Su último verano con los linces, ahora debía pensar en el futuro._**

 ** _Pero después del rechazo de Ryan ¿Qué debía hacer? Y ahora que alguien más aparecía en escena._**

 ** _No quería un simple amor de varano._**


	8. Extra

Esta bien, para compensarlas de algún modo otro modo, esta es una linea que aparecerá en la segunda parte del fanfic:

* * *

 _ **Lo había besado, ¡ÉL lo había besado! por todos los cielos, no sabia que estaba ocurriendo, pero... sabia que no podía corresponderle ya que no había podido sentir más que sorpresa e incomodidad.**_

* * *

Eso es todo por el momento.

Ahora si besos con conejos

Muse


End file.
